A Mage's Salvation
by SirDwarf
Summary: Azeroth is on its kness and a Mage with secret past is sent to another world as a warning. He watched his world crumble before his eyes and now his only craving is to return to the world and to reclaim everything he has lost. In a world where the rules of magic still apply and a certain magic school, how will this outlander fare after losing so much?
1. General information

**General information:**

 **Welcome to my first piece of published writing!**

There's a few things I would like to say before you begin reading.

 **Experience as a writer**

I'm a beginner, I didn't study any form of English beyond GCSE's so apologies in advance if my skill in writing, I'm learning as I go really.

 **The Setting**

The setting is accidentally similar to the new World of Warcraft expansion, I started writing this before the announcement so use your imagination :)

The main character is one I've created myself and as said in the description, he has a secret past which probably won't be revealed until later on, see if you spot the subtle hints :) other character's I've created are minor ones which don't really serve any major plot in the story.

If you're a Potter / Warcraft enthusiast then I apologise for getting and lore wrong, doing my best.

 **Feedback**

I welcome any form for constructive criticism, as stated I'm learning as I go so mistakes will be made.

I own nothing about this story besides the creativity in the plot, all credit for Harry Potter goes to **JK Rowling** and credit for Warcraft goes to **Blizzard Entertainment**. I'm a big fan of both of their work.

 **New chapters**

I've been writing this story for a few months now with the occasional break every month or so, I'll slowly begin proof reading and uploading chapters. If I decide to stick to a schedule then I'll upload past chapters while writing new ones to give me time to reflect and edit when necessary. Any feedback about the plot or development can also assist with future chapters if I feel it's needed.


	2. Part 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

Sargeras the deceiver sat at his molten throne in some distance demonic world, his fists crunched and he screamed in anger at the news that his most recent attempt at conquering Azeroth had failed for the second time, how could such a world resist countless invasions while others worlds simply fell at his will, these heroes of Azeroth keep getting in the way! "I have failed for the last time! They won't be able to stop me this time" he then shouted with a deceitful grin on his face. With that, the sequences in the future would lead to the destruction of Azeroth...

 **Elwynn Forest**

King Varian Wrynn walked through the forest with his son Prince Anduin, they had spent the last days hunting in the forest with the local Lords of the region as is custom for a king to do so.

The game was rich this season with plenty of spoils for all. Walking with his son to his side and a long bow in his hand he proudly lead the way through the forest with guards following behind the lords.

"This would be an ideal place for an ambush" Anduin said weary of the thick forest which covered their line of sight.

"Let them come!" Varian boasted with laughter which received some laughs from the lords following, "A Kobold ambush is nothing to be frightened off son, although scary they lack discipline"

Anduin said nothing to this as he trusted his father's guidance, even if he was a little concerned about the prospect of being attacked, his tutoring in the art of combat taught him that being brave is a man's greatest weapon. They continued through the forest and Varian took every opportunity to show off his marksman skills, a poor pheasant was soon a victim of his overly eager shooting and to make matters worse, he forced Anduin to pluck it in front of everyone.

Later on in the day they came across a small hut in the middle of a clearing, although it was completely isolated and rather tattered it had a vegetable patch with some fresh lettuce and carrots. "What do we have here then?" Vrian said examining the hut.

"Looks suspicious" a guard said walking up to his king, "We scouted the area earlier and came across no such hut"

"Well your men obviously didn't look everywhere, come let's see who lives here" Varian said slapping the guard on the back.

"Sir I would advise caution, I would suggest sending in the guards to make sure there's nothing lying in wait"

"Nonsense, I have been in worse situations, I can handle a simple ambush if one lies in wait" he then walked towards the hut with Anduin to his side while the rest of their company followed. He knocked on the wooden door three times and smiled at Anduin. "Let's see which of my people lives here shall we?"

"Yes father" Anduin said unsurely as he looked back to the guards standing behind them.

"Keep watch will you?" Varian said towards the guards who then spread out to petrol the surrounding area.

The door then opened and an old lady hunched over with long grey hair and a long nose met them, "Can I help you with anything?" she croaked.

"I'm sorry my lady, I'm king Varian of Stormwind" he said bowing politely, "we came across your house in the forest"

"King Varian you say?" she said with a puzzled look as she looked over the king curiously, "I do remember a King Llane Wrynn, he was a handsome one"

"He was my father… but he died many years ago"

"Men and their wars" she laughed before inviting Varian and Anduin inside her house. The house was small and dusty with small pots and pans on shelves above a fire which was still lit and a splintered wooden table stood in the corner.

"You came at a good time, I've cooked a nice stew from my garden vegetables with some rabbit a handsome hunter offered last week, would you care to join me?"

Andiun meanwhile walked through the house and examined the small pieces of furniture which looked like it hadn't been used for many years, his attention then lingered to the stew. The stew gave of a foul linger combined with some strange green bubbles as it boiled, he leaned over for a sniff it but he was completely put off, he felt a strange dizzy sensation in his head which made him stagger backwards onto a nearby chair.

"Had a bit much to drink have you lad?" Varian laughed.

"We should get out of here, something's not right!" Anduin insisted, his face was pale and his head ached.

"Everything's fine, would you not offer your king some supper if he unexpectedly turned up at your door?"

"The stew though, can't you smell it?"

Varian then sniffed the air several times but apart from the stench of mouldy cheese and damp wood, there was nothing unusual about the smell. "You've been reading too many books boy, there's nothing to be worried of"

The lady then glared at Anduin before fetching a bowl filling it with stew and handing it to the king, "My king, please accept my only offering"

Varian looked at the bowl in her hands and accepted it without hesitation, "I will accept no offering as a king but it has been many hours since we last ate, this will be a fine snack!" he smiled at the lady before gulping the stew down his throat. The lady's eyes then glowed bright green and Varian looked at her in shock as he finally realised her intentions. His skin went pale and his hands were numb, the bowl slipped from his hands and splashed against the floor.

Anduin screamed as his father collapsed to the floor almost instantly with his face in the stew, "What have you… done!"

"What have I done?" the lady laughed with a now deeper and sinister voice which was now recognisable, "Only finished what we have started"

"Sargeras…." The king said with his dying breath.

Azeroth was soon in panic as one by one, the leaders of the horde of the alliance were mysteriously killed, rumours spread from those who accompanied them, they shared the same story of a wooden house in the middle of nowhere which was the last anyone had seen of their leaders.

Battles were soon raged for the rights to each throne, Wildhammer dwarves aided the Bronzebeard's in restoring order to Ironforge but the Dark Iron dwarves soon waged another war which would end in much bloodshed. In Stormwind Anduin had to fight off other high ranking nobles from the throne to believed him to be too young for such a reresponsibility, this would lead to many assassination attempts of the price's life. In Kalimdor Thrall returned to Orgrimmar from the Maelstrom to bring order to his people but many blamed the Alliance for the swift assassination of Vol'jin and the Darkspears hungered for revenge. More wars between the Horde and the Alliance continued with all attempts at negotiating peace ending in failure, the timing was perfect…


	3. Part 2: An unexpected occurrence

**Chapter 2: An unexpected occurrence**

 **Rated: M for mature themes**

Instead of your traditional stories where you have a valiant hero taking on hordes of enemies with his legendary hammer, this story is going to take place around a Mage's apprentice. The apprentice is called Litavos Wickingston and is 14 years of age, he's a mage in the city of Stormwind and apprentice to an older mage called Markus Hampton. Recently arrived from the city of Gilneas, he was one of the lucky survivors when it was attacked by Sylvanas and escaped the city without gaining the Wargen curse. He had arrived in Gilneas earlier that year from somewhere in the north prior to the curse but was accepted as a Gilnean when his studies had begun.

Inside one of many libraries in the Mage quarter, Litavos sat in the corner wearing a long midnight blue robe which covered his entire body, long brown hair with a long wooden staff with the end in the shape of the dragon aspect Malygos, inside the mouth of the dragon aspect an enchanted sapphire sphere which helps the user form a closer connection to the mana energy that surrounds all living things. The staff resting on the table beside him where he was studying the theory behind 'Polymorph', a spell which enables the caster to temporarily transform someone into another creature. Although he was yet to test the spell out, he had spectated other mages in the quarter demonstrate skills on willing subjects. His study was then disrupted when the cathedral bells rang through the city to bring about a new hour, he was now due in one of many training grounds where we would learn to cast spells from his instructor.

With his books in his leather satchel and his staff balanced on his shoulder he walked through the mage quarter. The streets were full of mages and citizens who wore fancy robes and staffs with various orbs of arcane energy. Guards would smile as people went about their business and offer assistance if needed and propaganda fliers were being handed out by the dozen, the assassination on king Varian had triggered an anger towards the horde which had not been felt for quite some time and eager new recruits sold themselves to the army for revenge against the Horde who they believed committed such a atrocity.

"Litavos!" a voice shouted from the crowd behind him, a female high-elf with long white hair ran up to the apprentice enthusiastically, "I can't believe you're in Stormwind, it's been too long since we last saw you" she beamed while hugging Litavos gently.

Litavos slipped her arms off his waist after the sudden encounter, "Erya?"

"Who else could it be silly" Erya teased, "Why are you in Stormwind?"

"After what happened to Gilneas where else would you go? Now the corpses of those who fell are now undead minions for Sylvanas to command"

"Oh I'm sorry for bringing that up, times goes by so quickly the incident must have passed my mind, can't believe it's been five years though, you've grown a lot"

"Quickly for you at least, you're the one who's lived for hundreds of years" Litavos stated smiling. Erya was one of the high-elf mages who used to visit the Gilneas mage guild and was one of his first lecturers. Although her youthful nature can be misleading at times, she's studied in Dalaran for hundreds of years to this day.

"I have several new apprentices awaiting my arrival, we'll need to catch up when we have the chance" Erya smiled.

"Well it's been nice seeing you Erya" Litavos smiled as they departed from each other and soon disappeared through the crowds.

He soon arrived at the training ground located inside Wizard's Sanctum on one of the lower floors which is used for training apprentices, the walls enchanted to prevent any accidental damage caused by the mages who train here. Inside he founds Markus Hamptun waiting for him, the old gnome with musty grey hair and a long grey beard dropping down his chest, he used his staff as a walking stick and greeted Litavos as he arrived. "You're late" he glared making Litavos's face turn red.

"I'm sorry master, I was held up on the way down" he apologised the best he could but Markus kept his stern stare.

"No excuses, not ever!" he slammed his staff on the ground which crackled with arcane energy making Litavos freeze in shock, "Your reason does not matter, the fact is that you are precisely 1 minute late for my lesson, do you understand!"

"Yes master, it will not happen again… I hope" he said under his breath away from the old man's ears.

"Good, now today you will learn how to cast a single arcane missile and then control it" Markus explained, "Using the same theory behind channelling magic as we covered last week, you're now going to unleash that magic inside you"

"How do we do that master?"

"Focus" he said with a smirk, "When you can feel the magic flowing through your veins then you simply need to focus on the thing you're trying to achieve, picture it in your mind and when you can feel it, unleash it" he then demonstrated this by firing a single arcane missile towards a training dummy on the far side of the training room, the purple missile made of pure arcane energy slung out of his hand and majestically impacted the head of the dummy in an instant.

Litavos was dazzled by Markus's missile and was now given the opportunity to showcase his ability control and use arcane energy. He moved to the centre of the training ground turned his staff to face the target dummy, he closed his eyes and channelled his mana to begin the cycle, the energy weaved through his body and intertwined itself all around him, he felt stronger and more confident as he envisioned the missile in his head and then focused on the target ahead of him. Following the advice, the arcane was building up to a point where he was now ready to unleash it, he reached his left hand out and channelled the magic to his figure tips before suddenly unleashing it. The missile was more of a firework display than a smooth missile, it broke up very quickly and exploded in the direction of the dummy and fell short by a few meters.

Markus slowly clapped his hands loudly, "You did well for a first attempt but you did not have very good control over your magic levels, you channelled too much magic for your body to control, this meant that when you released the missile, too much magic was being released at once"

"So I should channel a lesser amount of magic but still have enough to form the missile?" Litavos repeated making Markus nod in response. He then proceeded to continuously practice creating a missile, each time improving the stability and even hitting the target on a few occasions.

It was when he finally managed to create the perfect arcane missile that the event Sargeras's prophecy foretold. The missile wizzed through the air and hitting the target in the forehead but as soon as it struck, the sound of thunder…

The sky which was once clear, now black as night and mysterious green lightening sparked above. The citizens of Stormwind ventured out of their homes or stopped attending their business to see what was going on. The air was still and dry, whispers throughout the city speculated all manner of things but all people could do was watch and wait. Reports from the keep indicated that the same thing was occurring throughout Azeroth, even in Ogrimmar to Booty Bay.

Litavos stood outside the Wizard's Sanctum and looked into the sky, some unknown energy was manifesting up there but what was it? "Master?" Litavos looked down at Markus who was also paying close attention to the events.

"Could be a number of things but I sense fel energy" he stated.

A gust of wind breezed through the streets and it became cold and tense, people were waiting but that did not know what for, whatever it was, it was to happen very soon.

Suddenly the sky lit up with meteors which seemed to cover the sky and before the alarm could be sounded, the first crashed into the cathedral sending rubble and debris around the plaza which would have killed those unlucky enough to stand there. More plummeted into Stormwind and the towns around the city which bombarded the land and sent everyone into a panic frenzy. Out of the meteors which had landed immersed Infernal, giants made of fel energy that towered over the small buildings of the city. People tried to flee the city through the docks but the Infernal's would massacre them and crush any ships sitting in the docks, the screams of women, children and men of all races killed in the densely packed streets, babies separated from mothers and daughters with dead relatives in their arms.

Guards tried attack the infernal's but basic steel would bounce off and arrows would stick into the rock which bounds them together. Only one which could use any form of magic or enchantment were able to attempt to defeat them but the infernal's numbered too many and the magic users were too few.

At the front gates of Stormwind a makeshift army readied themselves for the frontal assault by the legion, the towns near Stormwind such as Goldshire were already in ruin. General Hammond Clay stood at the forefront of the army in the valley of heroes. The soldiers defensively packed together with their shields overlapping and archers and mages covered the walls with catapults armed and ready.

"Men and Women of the alliance and of Stormwind, hear these words!" he shouted facing the brave soldiers who had quickly assembled with whatever armour and weapons they could find. "Today Azeroth is faced once again against impossible odds like we have done so countless times before. The Orc invasions, the Scourge… Do I even need to continue? All of these threats we have taken on and now the threat is at our door step, will we sit idle while they tear our homeland apart!"

"No!" the soldiers shouted in union.

"Of course not! When people read about this day in years to come, they will remember the brave soldiers who defended their homeland to the bitter end, now we fight! For Azeroth!" he shouted at the top of his lungs with his golden hammer in the air which inspired all those under his command.

The legion then wildly charged with demonic monsters raging from imps to Felguards. Archers above the walls fired volley after volley at the endless horde of demons, catapults ripped holes through their ranks and Gryphon's flew overhead and dived down to fire allows or attack the larger demons advancing.

"Hold!" General Hammond shouted steading his shield as the first imps began their assault. The imps jumped at the line of shields and tried to claw anyone in reach but they slaughtered waves of imps as they advanced, any who managed to jump over the shields were cut down by the men behind. As the battle pressed on and Felguards rammed through the first defences, crushing many before slicing as many as it could with their large swords. Hammond swung himself on the first felguard and roared as he slammed his hammer into his face, green ooze poured from the felguard as it fell to the floor while soldiers filled the gaps. Soldiers were dying left, right and centre, a young female guard in her late teens lied bloodied on the floor and a gryphon rider was knocked of his mount after a daring descent.

Inside the city Infernal's still bulldozed their way through leaving piles of rubble and dead bodies scattered everywhere. Inside the Mage Quarter all the mage's assembled inside the Wizard's Sanctum and Khadgar briefed them on the situation. "I'm going to be honest, I never expected it to end like this" the upper floor was quiet and crowded with mages who paid close attention even if the situation seemed dire. "We don't have a lot of time, if we don't hurry we'll be destroyed along with Stormwind but I've sent several brave mage to hold the legion off until preparations are complete"

"What preparations?" a mage from the back said.

"As far as we know, Azeroth is finished but there are other worlds out there, each with their own civilisation and culture, untainted by the legion so far. We plan to send a select group to these other worlds to warn them of the possible dangers and give them a fighting chance, here's why I call for you to leave this world behind and protect and save the other worlds"

"What other words are there beyond our own?"

"That I cannot answer but as I speak Larimaine Purdue is finishing the necessary portals to send you to these worlds, the portals can only carry one person per world but I have concluded a list of 5 mage who eligible to go"

"Only 5?" someone said in horror, "What about the rest of us!" this lead to more shouting and panic as the harsh reality of the situation became real.

"If we had known such an invasion was coming then we would have been able to send more but this is all we're able to do for now, those left behind will be teleported to Northrend which is yet to be effected by the legion, that is where Azeroth will make its final stand"

Khadgar then removed a piece of parchment from his pouch and started reading names, "High sorcerer Andromath" a mage from the back stepped towards the five portals where were now complete and faced the first. "Erya Valsic" the High Elf Litavos had met earlier stepped towards the second portal. "Bati" a Draenei with black hair and purple horns stepped towards the third portal. "Jaina Proudmore"

"Why me?" Jaina said rather surprised, "No, I need to stay… I"

"It is decided, it is best you rally another world against the legion, forget pride and think of the world who needs this warning!" Khadgar snapped cutting Jaina off.

"And lastly, Litavos Atkingston" Litavos stepped forwards rather surprised that he's been selected over the other mages, did they know?...

"Why the apprentice?" a Dwarf hissed.

"It is what was decided, I will say no more"

"But he is a child for goodness sake!" the Dwarf bellowed back in anger.

"I said enough!" Khadgar shouted back, "Get out of here and try and be useful for once"

The Dwarf muttered several insults and retreated to the back of the crowd.

The five mages then lined up opposite their portal while the other mage could only watch as their final salvation prepared to depart. Litavos and Erya grinned from across line and Markus quickly approached Litavos with a bag, "Inside contains all the books to complete your learning if you choose to do so and books about our history so we will not be forgotten, it has been an honour teaching you for what little time it was. And before I forget, take this hippogryph with you as a companion"

The blue hippogryph shrieked and calmed itself as Litavos petted its smooth feathered body but it was clearly agitated, he wasn't sure why he was receiving a hippogryth now was hardly the time to ask such questions.

Litavos looked at his former master, a tear swelled in his eyes and his heart was pounding faster than he's ever felt before, he's actually leaving, forever? "Thank you master, I don't know what to think, it's happened too fast but for what it's worth, you were a great teacher" they then shacked hands a final time before Khadgar made his farewells.

"Each of you has the burden of all of us who's facing the legion against impossible odds, although some of you may wish to defend your home like the rest of us, remember this. The history of Azeroth and the threat of the legion will fall to you if we fail, warn these worlds of the threat and speak stories of us like legends so we may live on, now go!" with that all five mage's entered the portal, never to return.

Litavos looked back one final time at the faces of many mages who were about to fight to the death and with his final words, "I will return" before disappearing through the portal.

As the mages departed the remaining mages lead under Khadgar travelled through a portal to Northrend where Dalaran had moved to set up defences with the remaining armies of Azeroth. The defence of Stormwind had failed and General Hammond lied dead in a pool of blood surrounded by his comrades and fallen demons. The walls were destroyed and the statues of the brave heroes of the alliance were destroyed, much of the city was now destroyed. Streets which were once buzzing with life was now filled the dead, small defences around the city continued to resist but they were soon overwhelmed and the keep itself lied in rubble with Anduin, the last of the Wrynn bloodline too defeated and now only the corpse remained.


	4. Part 3 : A strange world

**Chapter 3 - A strange world**

 **Rated: M for mature themes**

How long had it been since the events unfolded, the day Azeroth fell, Images flashed through Litavos's head, the sky on fire, demon's running rampant upon a city, the smell of death which lingered in the streets stained with blood and the cries… everything he had once known gone in an instant, before he even knew what he had.

Litavos opened his eyes wide and felt the smooth brown texture around his face, yes he was lying in mud at the bottom of a small hill.

He lifted himself up from the soft earth but he was now caked in mud which had somehow evenly spread out around his face and upper robes but this was the least of his worries, where the hell was he?

He looked around his surroundings but it was mostly hills and boggy countryside, "So this is it…" he sighed. His hippogryph a nice violet colour with red markings around the eyes and torso with different shades of purple on the wings walked over to Litavos with his four claw like legs and nudged him with its beak before screeching lightly.

He approached the majestic animals and ran his fingers through the wings and then the torso, "What shall we call you then? You look like one of the hippogryh's the Kaldorei ride through their forest but how Markus got hold of one is beyond me. I'm going to call you Malfurion if you don't mind, after your famous druid, do you like that?"

Malfurion screeched happily as he followed Litavos in a direction at random. "If this world is anything like Azeroth then sun should rise in the east and set in the west, so I should go north to find some civilisation?" he pondered looking up at the sun which was still rising from the east making it roughly 11:00. It was windy and chilly but his cloak and clothing underneath provided warmth for the time being although he was partly damp from where he landed and a big clump of mud stained his torso.

Going north the terrain grew harsher and more mountainous but he was able to navigate around the steep slopes and more dangerous routes thanks to his expedition to Northrend when he was 8 years of age, the terrain being very similar he was glad to at least find some similarities.

The day passed on and although feeling exhausted from the walking, he was determined to find somewhere with civilisation, although by now this was starting to feel rather unlikely.

All he could see was hills and more hills, what if this was a lifeless world he was sent to by mistake or it was ruled by dwarfs who keep their settlements underground? These thoughts were ultimately disrupted when he reached the top of a hill and below appeared to be a settlement in the distance.

Although it was windy and his robes flung around his body, not to mention the hunger and lack to rest, this was the happiest he had been since going to bed last night, his travel may finally be over.

He approached the settlement with his hood covering his head and his staff on with left hand and on this right the reigns leading Malfunion.

The buildings were pointed and made of brick and large chimney's shafted out of each house with smoke fuming like a hot anvil. The central path was of finely cut stone and large iron street lamps which were similar to those in Gilneas.

"Interesting place" he commented entering the settlement from the side of a mountain.

The place seemed friendly enough minus the fact it was rather empty for a place this size but those present looked out of windows or stayed out of the way from the rather interesting bird and the person leading it.

Just ahead a rather tall person who looked like a crossbreed between a dwarf and a giant left one of the buildings which appeared to be a shop of some kind with a large sack swung around his shoulder. "Excuse me!" Litavos called out to the dwarf ahead and he turned with a rather surprised look on his face.

"Well what do we have ere" the dwarf said approaching Malfurion, gazing astonishingly. "I have never seen a hippogryph like that before, where did you find him?"

"Not from these parts I'm afraid" Litavos smiled as he pulled his hood down, "Sorry to interrupt, do you mind telling me where I am?"

"Strange question to ask don't you think, haven't you been allowed out here before?" he said with a puzzled look on his face, "That reminds me, haven't you've arrived a little early aint you?"

"Arrived early for what? This is the first time I've ever been to these lands" Litavos replied with a blank expression on his face.

"That's strange, you look about the age of a Hogwarts students, you aint an adult are ye?"

"No I am not an adult, I'm 14 years old actually but now you're talking about some school?"

"You have to be a student, how else would ye find this place, a magical barrier stops non magic users from entering" the dwarf tried to explain.

"So there is magic in this world…" Litavos thought to himself, "This conversation isn't going anywhere but I am a mage yes but I need to speak to someone important about a very serious issue. What type of school is this Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, what else?"

"Is there an arch mage I may speak to inside this school?"

"An arch mage? We have professor Dumbledore who's the head teacher, I don't know what arch mage you speak of but he's a powerful wizard"

"I'm sure he'll do fine, may I catch your name first?"

"Hagrid, and yourself?"

"Litavos and Malfurion" he said nodding over to his hippogryph.

"Rite, where did you come from if I might ask?"

Litavos thought for a moment, should he start telling every person he encounters? The idea of travelling between worlds was foreign to him until today so why would a Dwarf believe such tales.

"South" he replied vaguely which was technically true as Stormwind is south of the Eastern Kingdoms.

"You mean England?"

"Yes, I come from 'England' " Litavos lied, "But the town does not matter, all I know is that I have to speak to this Dumbledore"

"Rite, well follow me then" Hagrid said sounding a little unconvinced and who would blame him, a strange wizard with a unusual hippogryph turning up without any idea where he was, so many questions.

Hagrid then lead Litavos out of Hogsmead and towards a large castle in the distance just past a large lake. The castle had large pointy turrets with its grand gothic architecture, he could not help but feel impressed with its structure, of course he had seen and lived in plenty of castles before but to have one solely as a school, well that is something different altogether.

"Although it may be none of my business but what serious issue has got ye so worried?" Hagrid said as they walked around the lake towards a train station.

Litavos glanced at Hagrid, although he was desperate to express everything which had happened just to somebody, no matter if they believed it or not, he simply forced himself not to. For all he knew Sargeras was already plotting his next invasion and such a story would soon reach his ears of the survivors of Azeroth. Instead he changed the topic and asked questions about the school.

They soon arrived at the train station and the entrance gate was just ahead but the track itself was what he was most curious about, it reminded him just of the gnomish trams which would run between Ironforce and Stormwind but those were elevated while the one's of this world were laid on the ground. "Everthin all rite?" Hagrid said looking back at Litavos before he joined the dwarf once again.

"Yeah, I was just curious what the tracks are for?" this question gave Hagrid a surprised look and he simply ignored him assuming he was trying to mock him in some way or another, this wasn't the first time someone had tried.

Hagrid bought a large set of iron keys from his pocket and unlocked the Iron Gate. It creaked open and they were soon getting closer to Hogwarts which seemed to get more impressive by the moment.

Once they arrived at the entrance, Hagrid told him to stay outside by the door while he tried to find Dumbledore. He stayed with Malfurion and comforted him while he looked around at the impressive structure up close, "By Madivh, this place is impressive" he awed as he placed his staff on the ground beside Malfurion and then his satchel along with the larger satchel which was given to him by Markus before he departed, he then rested himself at last and looked up at the large wooden door which towered over him. "I wonder what kind of magic lives inside these doors, I would give more than anything to begin learning again" he sighed.

The doors opened again and Hagrid was joined by two figures, the first was a man just smaller than Hagrid with white robes, a long white beard and a small hat while the other was a women with black robes and a pointed hat. "Thank you Hagrid, you may get back to your business" Dumbledore said while Hagrid departed.

Litavos gathered himself up using his staff for guidance and stood beside Malfurion. "So you are the strange 'Mage' Hagrid was telling me about" Dumbledore said. Professor McGonagall stood just behind him.

"Yes I guess I am" Litavos confirmed, "My name's Litavos and I come with a warning, your entire world is at risk"

"That is quite a claim for a young person such as yourself, where do you come from?" his eyes were now fixed on his staff and more importantly the wooden carving of Malygos and the sapphire in his mouth.

Litavos thought for a few moments about how to explain the situation, how would anyone believe that demons existed? "Do you believe that there are different worlds out there?"

"I suppose I do, with the sky full of light it wouldn't surprise me one bit, why do you ask?"

"There's no easy way to say this but you have to believe what I'm saying, will you believe me?" he pleaded while he looked into Dumbledore's eyes.

"I will take your word for what you say but I must warn you, I'm good at spotting liars" Dumbledore warned.

"Ok well there are worlds out there, one which I come from one, one called Azeroth in fact" this then caught Dumbledore's attention and his attention was now fixed on Litavos. "I won't bore you with the history of the world but the world I come from is rich in life, kingdoms spanning continents hosting life to all kinds of creatures and races. One day, well today an army of demons attacked from the sky and laid ruin to our world, demons of the like you could never imagine but as far as I know, it's been completely destroyed" Litavos was now sweating as he remembered everything which had happened, face blushed and an uncontrollable tear swelled in his right eye, full of regret and the faces of those left behind still clear as day.

Dumbledore was lost for words as he could feel Litavos's suffereing and even felt empathy for him. "And how did you escape?" McGonagall said interrupting.

"In the final moments the best mages in Stormwind created five portals to different worlds so we could warn you of what's to come, to try and give you a heads up before the wars start occurring"

"Wars?" McGonagall repeated alarmingly.

"In Azeroth the burning legion manipulated people of our world and a portal to a world known as Draenor was formed. The legion corrupted the Orc race who lived there with fel magic and they invaded Azeroth but were eventually defeated. Since then the legion had tried on multiple occasions to invade our world with no luck until today"

"I see…" McGonagall uttered sceptically.

"You must be able to use magic? If you were one of the five sent away from your world…" Dumbledore said.

"I was an apprentice in Stormwind to a powerful mage and still in the middle of my studies but I can cast a few spells" Litavos said tightening his hold to his staff and looking up at Dumbledore, "What happens now?"

Dumbledore looked to Minerva who simply nodded, "I will bring this to the attention to the Ministry of Magic, although I believe you have to say, it is unlikely they will see it the same way. We will wait for proof of this legion and when the signs are clear then we will bring it to their attention"

"Thank you Sir" Litavos said feeling relieved.

"Now your mission is complete I would like to offer you a place at Hogwarts, I'm eager to learn about your world and its magic so I see no need to waste such talent as yourself. You would of course need to catch up on three years of work but I can provide a private tutor one day a week to bring you up to speed, do you accept my offer?"

This question took Litavos by surprise as he was beginning to worry about where he was to go from here and so a grin appeared on his face "I do yes, thank you Dumbledore, I will show you what I know of my magic and the world I come from, at any time"

"No need to thank me boy, now you will need uniform and school equipment which I will provide, do you have a wand?"

"A wand? Wand's aren't used by many mage's in Azeroth as most prefer a staff to channel magic"

"So you use staffs instead of a wand to use magic?" Dumbledore said curiously.

"Staff's allow us to channel more magic but we can use magic without anything if we really wanted, we channel it through our body and emit it through our hands" he explained. Dumbledore blinked in surprise and raised an eyebrow.

"How fascinating, we'll still buy you a wand regardless in case there are rules of this world which prevent you from using magic but we can worry about that later. Tomorrow term starts so all the students will be arriving as well as the new first years. Here at Hogwarts we sort students into one of four houses or groups if you will, you will live with whichever house you're assigned with until you leave Hogwarts in years to come. The elves are busy preparing all the dormitories so you will have to stay with Hagrid tonight and he will then take you with the first years to the great hall. As for your equipment, it will be delivered to you shortly"

Dumbeldore then called Hagrid who soon arrived, only now did he realise the size of this dwarf as he easily towered over Dumbledore and let's not forget the beard, such a fine beard would make any Bronzebeard envious.

"You are to take Litavos to your hut for the night and then accompany him with the first years for the opening ceremony, understood?" Dumbeldore instructed.

"That's fine Dumbledore sir" Hagrid smiled and winked at Litavos. He stroked Malfurion, Malfurion acted kindly to Hagrid and was now rubbing its head against his chest in return. "Come on now" Hagrid went on, Litavos and Malfurion then followed him towards a wooden cabin down a hill on the side of the school.

Meanwhile Dumbledore exchanged glances with McGonagall and both seemed to have many questions about what had just happened. "That was interesting" Dumbledore smiled.

"Do you believe his story, what if he's trying to infiltrate the school? We shouldn't have accepted him so soon without gathering more information about him" Minerva sighed.

"As strange as his story sounds I do believe him, the bird accompanying him is unique and I can sense an usual strong magical energy coming from him, something I have never experienced. We should be cautious, although his story seems true, there may be more to him than meets the eye. I plan on using Legilimency just to see first-hand how great this new threat actually is but for now it's best he stays at Hogwarts"

"Then I will tutor him then and report anything of use directly to you, are you planning on telling the other head of houses about his origins?"

"I suppose I must, they will trust my judgement"

He soon arrived at Hagrid's hut, although quite small for someone the size of Hagrid, the hut was big enough for 2 room rooms over its circular design.

Hagrid stumped over to the doors and unlocked it, "Malfurion can stay outside if he likes" he smiled walking over to the Hippogryth, "I used to have one myself I did" he added taking a piece of rope and tying it loosely around the body.

"What happened to it?"

"Buckbeak got a bit feisty around some of the students and was to be executed until he somehow escaped" Hagrid explained remembering the events, "He won't attack anyone will he?" looking towards Malfurion.

Litavos followed Hagrid and Malfurion to a tree stump a few meters away from the hut and watched as he tied Mafurion's rope tightly, "I don't know, we've only known each other since I left my home, so not even a day"

"From this other world? But you said you were from South" Hagrid said, he had overheard snippets of Litavos's conversation with Dumbledore.

Litavos paused, "South of another world, before I left he was given to me by my master so we've only just got acquainted ourselves. This hippogryth would have come from the Kaldorei or Night elves as they're known by most people so I can't imagine them as aggressive creatures"

"Well I hope you're right" Hagird said stroking Malfurion with a large tender hands. "We should get indoors before it gets too dark"

Litavos nodded and stroked Malfurion a final time, "Be good now" he whispered before following Hagrid inside his hut.

The hut was cosy inside, a lit fireplace blazed its inferno energy which kept the place nice and warm. A few chairs and a wooden table along with several shelves hosting all kinds of ingredients and items which also hung from the ceiling. "Well here we are, make yourself at home"

Litavos walked around the room and breathed in the damp musty air, this is exactly what he had expected what a house of a dwarf to look like and he looked satisfied with its simplistic layout.

Hagrid filled a kettle with water from a tap outside and rested it on the fire and then joined the mage on a chair beside it. "I'm sorry it this comes out wrong but are you a dwarf?" he said to Hagrid.

"A dwarf?" Hagrid jumped rather surprised by the question, "Why would you ever think that?"

"I'm sorry if I offended you but you remind me of the dwarves in Azeroth, they live in stone houses and are cheery characters, enjoy a good ale and have impressive beards" Litavos said defensively, "But you are taller than most dwarves"

"I've never seen a dwarf in the flesh but they sound like great company, I wouldn't mind meeting one myself actually" Hagrid smiled.

The kettle then began to whistle loudly and smoke fumed from its spout, "Ah the kettle". He then proceeded to open a jar of tea leaves and stuffed them at the bottom of 2 mugs. He then filled the mugs with boiling water and left it to brew for a few moments and then finally removed the tea leaves with a spoon.

He handed Litavos the mug of hot tea and then sat down beside him while they warmed their hands. The taste of the tea was comforting but the burning sadness had left its mark, this is what his life had come to…


	5. Part 4: School, Houses and a Tournament?

**Chapter 4 - School, Houses and a Tournament?**

 **Rated: M for mature.**

The night went past quickly and after a good rest on a makeshift bed made of blankets and pillows. The morning sun pierced through the small windows of the hut beginning the start of the day. By the time Litavos had waken it was already past that time and beside his bed brown suitcase with a letter resting on top. Still in his dazed state he reached for the letter and slowly read it several times.

"Dear Litavos, Hagrid here. By the time you wake I would be on my daily duties as grounds keeper for Hogwarts, inside the suitcase you will find your school uniform, all of your equipment and books you will need for the year. You are free to stay in my hut or the areas around my grounds but I have been instructed to keep you away from Hogwarts until you are formally introduced. I will be back at 6:30 to collect you so wear your uniform and be packed by then, one more thing before I go, I took the liberty of feeding Malfurion some leftover veg I had lying around, he seemed to enjoy it"

With that he sighed in relief and folded the paper in half, placing the letter on a nearby table for future reference.

He slowly climbed out of the makeshift bed. Without the fire it was now chilly to say the least and his bones shivered while getting changed in his robes.

The fire was soon ignited again with help of a little magic he had learned many years ago on his journey through Northrend and soon the hut was back its usual cosiness.

After treating himself to a cup of tea and some buttered bread he found in the corner he left the hut to keep Malfurion company.

The sun was already high and he came to the realisation that he had slept in longer than anticipated. The day before seemed so unreal and so much had happened which made him question reality, his bones ached and his robes dirty. He still tried to piece everything together but it remained cluttered within in his mind and he was now more concerned with looking forward.

He looked up at the castle and knew that the rules had changed, everything he had once known were now a memory, he would have to start from the beginning and find a new way of reclaiming Azeroth even if it meant learning this world's secrets to achieve it, he crunched his first tightly and decided it was time to fight back, but first he had to train.

Malfurion was lying on the ground with his legs stretched out on the cold grass, he screeched as Litavos approached and rubbed it head over the young mage's body in happiness.

"It's good to see you again" he smiled weaving his fingers through the violet feathers, "I hope Hagrid fed you well" which the Hippogryth screeched again in response.

"I'm going to be studying some of the books Markus gave to me before we left, you can keep me company if you like?"

Malfurion nodded and followed the young mage to Hagrid's hut door, beside him three large books he had removed from the satchel each with a different colour. The first was a dark purple titled 'The secrets of the arcane', the second an aqua colour titled 'Frost vol.1' and the third which is a scarlet red colour titled 'Fire vol.1'.

The satchel he had received contained 7 books in total, 2 for each school of magic and a larger book about the history of Azeroth. Inside the magic books it teaches the fundamentals for each school of magic but without a teacher, he would have to self-teach these schools of magic for the time being.

He opened the secrets of the arcane which he had started reading the day before, for the next few hours he studied ways in which a mage can control and use mana, with each page he studied, his understanding increased and he was slightly more aware of how he can access the magic around him. The book described mana as an energy which flows through all living things, everything is in some way or form connected to the mana, it breathes life the world, creates and manipulates it with the elements and allows those able to channel it, to bend it to their will (much like the force from Starwars).

He heavily reflected on the descriptions from the book and tried to visualise the mana force around him, his eyes were closed and he tightened his scenes to try and feel anything. The buzzing of a nearby bee and the growth or a nearby plant, he could feel a touch of magic flowing though each of them, this prompted the question, could he use magic in this world?

He jumped from the stone step he had been resting on and found several empty glass bottles inside the hut. He balanced the bottles on the wooden stomp which Malfurion was tied to.

He stood meters away with a bottle resting above, Malfurion backed away as far the rope would allow him and watched warily as Litavos prepared for his first attempt.

He remembered back to his lesson with Markus on how one lets the magic flow around their body until they're ready to unleash it. These words stuck to him like an enchantment, now channelling the magic inside his body, he could feel the presence around him and then focused his attention to the bottle.

He reached out his left hand and unleashed the power within him, an arcane missile escaped his hand and flew into the bottle, its violet aurora skinning the cold air and smashing into the bottle upon impact.

"Yes!" Litavos cried in accomplishment, this was a new step, the same magic could be accessed in this world, any doubt about magic were gone, mana was a shared trait between worlds.

Inside Hogwarts, Dumbledore spectated from a distance as he watched Litavos unleash an arcane missile into the bottle, his eyebrow raised intriguingly "How interesting, so it is possible to cast spells out of nothing after all"

For the day Dumbledore had been getting Hogwarts ready for the beginning of the new term but the new arrival had make the start of the year interesting and this is without the other surprise he had in store for the students.

He soon gathered inside his office with Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and Severus Snape.

"Thank you for coming so soon, this will act as a pre briefing before we welcome back the students, I hope you have made necessary preparations to welcome the new arrivals"

"The elves are preparing the feast as we speak and finishing up polishing the statues around the castle" McGonagall stated.

"Very good" Dumbledore said, he was then interrupted by the sounds of thunder outside, rain heavily poured from the heavens onto the surrounding landscape with the occasional crackle of thunder. "The first years are in for a nasty surprise when they cross the lake if this rain continues"

"Can't we take them in along with the other students this year?" Pomma Sprout said.

"I'm afraid not, tradition demands that they cross the lake before arrival" Dumledore admitted, "The feast will warm them up when they arrive, I'm trusting Hagrid to keep them safe"

Dumbledore then proceeded to discuss over minor topics with the head of houses such as the announcement later on and class schedules. He was about to close of the meeting until he remembered one last thing.

"that reminds me, I need to inform you that we have a new student joining the school today" Dumbledore stood from his desk and gazed across the room at his colleagues.

"We have many students joining today, what's special about this one, is it another Potter by chance?" Snape said.

"No of course not, this one's different even by Potter's standards. Although it's hard to believe, I believe this student who arrived yesterday is from another world" he said profoundly as if he couldn't quite believe it himself.

"Another world, that's impossible" Snape pointed out.

"I couldn't believe it myself but that boy whose 14 years of age shed stories of his world, being attacked by a demonic army known as the 'Burning Legion' and he's been sent to this world to warn us of this threat"

"Do you have any proof of this?" Professor Flitwick added feeling rather puzzled.

"I know for a fact that he's not lying, I could see the truth in his eyes, the eyes of someone who had seen countless horrors. But what's most fascinating about him and the world he comes from is his magic. According to him, in 'Azeroth' Mages are able to control and use magic without the use of a wand"

"Without a wand but that's…" Snape stuttered

"But impossible Severus, I thought the same thing" Dumbledore interrupted "that was until it witnessed him using this magic earlier on today outside"

"What was this magic like, what can it do?" McGonagall said.

"I only caught glimpse of it for a few moments but he had managed to somehow emit an orb of magic from his hands into a bottle, the bottle shattered on impact which makes me believe that he used a form of offensive magic" Dumbledore said trying to summarise what he had seen.

"So you've allowed a magic user with magic we've never heard of before into a school of children, how do you know he isn't dangerous?" Snape snapped.

"I know he isn't dangerous because he was a student himself in his own world, what would you have me do" Dumbledore replied "Let this young wizard loose of a world he knows nothing about? No we must teach him ourselves and make sure he doesn't do something stupid with his magic like other witches and wizards have done so in the past, if this legion is as real as he makes it out to be then he's the only one who can help us. And he has knowledge about another form of magic we never knew existed, we must seize this opportunity and learn what can from him" this was enough to make Snape agree with his plans and the other professors were too convinced about the opportunities.

It was now the early evening, with the arrival of the thunderstorm Litavos had to take shelter inside Hagrid's hut while Malfurion stayed outside in the rain. With the crackling of thunder Litavos had changed into the school uniform. Some components he was familiar with such as the robe and the shirt but other elements were completely new to him, new fabrics and materials were foreign but he appreciated the comfort the clothing provided.

He picked up the wand from the suitcase and curiously held it in his hand, the ash wand which looked more like a stick wasn't nearly as impressive as his staff. Despite this he held the wand in the air and thrusted it several times like you would a sword, this is how he believed wands worked.

The door swung open and Hagrid emerged drenched in rain, "Right lad are ye ready?"

Litavos gathered his suitcases and satchels which hung around his shoulders and Stepped out of the hut with his long staff helping him keep balance from the weight.

"Give the suitcase to me" Hagrid offered taking the suitcase from Litavos's hands.

They squelched through the mud out of the cabin but the mud which thick and sticky, "What's going to happen to Malfurion?" Litavos asked loudly so Hagrid could hear him.

"I was thinkin about that myself, I doubt Dumbledore would allow such a creature to live in the school so I thinkin that maybe you would aloow me to look after im? I've taken care of plenty Hippogryths and magical creatures, I'd take gud care of im"

Litavos looked back at Malfurion while they staggered up to hill to Hogwarts, "Look after him well, can I visit him when I'm not busy?"

"Of course, he still belongs to you and I would have it no other way, I can even teach you to fly him" Hagrid beamed.

This was good news, he used to hear stories of the Kaldorei who protected the forests of Ashenvale and those legendary Hippogryth riders who would ride into battle to defeat the Orc invasion on their beloved forest. He envisioned himself as such a rider, casting spells from Malfurion's back while they protected their home land, if only that were possible when the legion arrived.

They arrived at the entrance door to Hogwarts and dropped his belongings including his staff inside the hall where Hagrid ensured that it would be delivered to him once he had been sorted into his correct house. They then treaded through the thick mud towards the train station.

The train creaked to a standstill leaving a great mist of smoke from the steam engine. The rain was thick making the visibility of anything a few meters a day a challenge, the rain clattered against the carriages heavily. The doors swung open and before he realised the platform was swarmed with students who were freaking out over the rain. In a swarm they slowly treaded to the main gates while other waited for friends to join them on the platform.

Litavos stayed close behind Hagrid, using him as a shield against the downpour. "Hi Hagrid!" a voice called from one of the carriages.

Hagrid then started waving his beefy arms frantically back towards the voice, "All righ Harry, see you at the feast if we don't drown" the figure was then joined by two others and they joined the group of students heading towards the gates.

"All first years to me!" Hagrid called out. The first years being roughly 10 years of age slowly grouped together like tundra penguins from Northrend, keeping as close as they could get to keep warm. Their hoods masked their heads and they carefully followed Hagrid towards the lake.

They took a narrow and windy path towards the lake, "Blasted rain" Hagrid bellowed.

Many of the first years stayed grouped together and linked arms to avoid slipping over but even this was tricky and before you could say Medivh, a small boy in the middle slipped over bringing at least for others down with him. Hagrid was quick to react and lifted the now muddied first years up, they were bruised but safe at least.

"Careful now, we don't want and broken bones before we arrive" Hagrid called.

"Ye'all get yer firs' sight of Hogwarts in a sec" Hagrid called over his shoulder although his voice was mostly lost in the rain. The path then opened up revealing a large black lake. Beyond the lake, above a mountain faint lights could be seen with the vague outline of high walls and turrets. The view was masked by the downpour of rain which by now had soaked every inch of their bodies and he was thankful he dropped off his belonging when he did, the thought of such knowledge being wasted by some rain would be beyond devastating.

At the edge on the lake sat a dozens of small boats which were wet and muddy, the rain rattled against the boats while the first years crowded around Hargrid, "No more'n four in a boat!" he instructed loudly at the first years, they then all scrambled into the fleet of boats before them.

"Litavos accompany these two will ye, they've been bruised by their stumble earlier so take good care of'em" Hagrid said while helping the first years into their boats. Litavos jumped into his instructed boat beside Hagrid's who had one to himself and before they knew it the boats were moving through the water.

Litavos was just as surprised by this magic as the first years, it had never occurred to him that magic could be used for other uses besides shooting powerful spells. The rain poured heavily on the boats which were now beginning to fill with water, the boats clashed against waves which poured cold, murky water over their heads. During this clash, Dennis who sat opposite Litavos suddenly slipped out of the boat when a large wave sent the boat flying for a brief second, everyone shrieked in response but Hagrid simply smiled.

Just then Dennis was suddenly pulled out as if a hard had reached down and pulled him out of the water.

"Enjoy the swim?" Litavos smiled, his long hair was completely soaked in water and he too was shivering slightly from the cold, this wasn't exactly how he expected his introduction to start.

Dennis shed a sly smile but his face was blue and his body shivering aggressively, he appeared shocked more than anything but this was one of many trails they would face.

"Duck down!" Hagrid shouted as they approached a cliff just up ahead before going under a dark tunnel which despite being pitch black except from the torches inside the boats, it did provide shelter from the rain until they reached a small harbour.

They climbed out leaving the boats in the water. Dennis stood beside the boat, his body numb and freezing clearly traumatised from his near death experience while the rest moved on towards the steps.

Hagid walked over to him and swing his moleskin coat over his body and helped him along to the rest of the first years.

They walked from the harbour and up some stairs, everyone now complaining about the dampness on their uniform and their shoes which were drenched in water.

They soon reached a large oak door which leads inside Hogwarts "Everyone ere?" Hargrid said counting the number of first years present until he felt satisfied with his result. He then knocked on the door with his gigantic fist three times.

The door swung open and Professor McGonagall stood at the entrance looking over at the first years. "The firs' years" Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid, is Litavos with you?" she asked looking around the huddled first years.

"Should be at the back" Hagrid said spotting Litavos in the middle of a few students, "over there"

"Very well, follow me first years" McGonagall instructed leading the first years inside.

They walked through a hall of stone with flamed torches lighting the way, the ceiling stretching up into the distance.

Litavos looked around at the unreal architecture, a building this size didn't seem possible but it was so real and old, who knows how many students before him had walked the same steps, even Dumbledore himself.

Nearby a faint sound of voices could be heard from a large door nearby which paved its way in from the sound of heavy rain from outside.

They continued past the door and into a small chamber where they crowded around Professor McGonagall and each other like frightened rabbits in an attempt to keep warm even though water heavily dripped from their clothing onto the stone floor with faces glum and blushed.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly but before we do so you will be sorted into houses. This is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be like a family in Hogwarts. You will have classes with your fellow house members, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house commons room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule broken will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She smiled "The sorting hat will take place in front of the rest of the school in a few minutes so try and make yourself presentable" she said looking over the shivering students who's clothes dripped of murky water and faces blushed, "I know it's been cold and wet outside but at least prepare yourselves for facing the school" her eyes darted around the first years looking for anyone out of uniform, her eyes fixed on Litavos who was in full uniform provided by Dumbledore and she nodded approvingly at him.

In these spare minutes the first years and Litavos did their best to tidy their uniform, it had only just occurred to them that Litavos who they believed to be an older student was among them and joining them. They avoided contact with Litavos minus Derreck who he had briefly met on the boat, this didn't bother him though, he would soon be faced with all kinds of new magic so he eagerly waited.

"In a line, now!" Professor McGonagall instructed having returned, "Follow me" she said leading the first years back towards the door leading to the great hall. The doors swung wide open with the sound of thunder echoed through the hall, silence fell while McGonagall lead them down the hall with eyes staring at them from all directions.

Litavos marvelled in awe at the hall, never seeing anything of the kind it was indeed impressive and packed full of students of all ages. He walked at the back of the line, distinguishing himself from the other first years.

"Who's that?" Ron whispered sitting beside Harry and Hermione on the Gryffindor table.

"The one at the back? I don't know" Hermione whispered back, she carefully watched as the boy who appeared to be their age, followed the younger students towards the sorting hat.

"It's unheard of for someone to join this late, there must be a reason" Hermione whispered as her eyes became fixed on Litavos.

They stopped at the end of the hall and McGonagall placed a stool on the ground with a dirty looking hat along with it. Everyone stared at the hat either waiting for it to do something or out of pure curiosity. A tear then appeared in the shape of the mouth and then started to sing?

"A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn, There lived four wizards of renown…." The hat started singing making many of the first years simply laugh in response.

This had caught Litavos by surprise and he stared blankly at the hat in utter confusion, what kind of magic was this? Meanwhile Harry, Ron and Hermione were singing along with the hat, their faces beaming with laughter.

"…I'll have a look inside your mind,  
And tell where you belong!" the hat finished receiving a great applause from the students and staff alike.

"These songs keep getting better by the year" Neville laughed.

"Me and Harry missed the one from last year, does he really sing a different one every year?" Ron said.

Professor McGonagall then stood at the head of the hall with a scroll of parchment bringing a silence to the hall yet again. "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool" she said looking over the first years, "When it announces your house, you will sit on the appropriate table"

"Ackerley Stewart" Professor McGonagall callout out.

Ackerley stepped forwards trembling from head to toe, he placed the sorting hat on his head and sat down.

"RAVENCLAW!" Shouted the hat. The Ravenclaw bench erupted in applause as they accepted their first new house member, he staggered over and sat down with his house.

"Baddock Malcolm"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table from the opposite end erupted in cheers and he went over to his house, Malfoy also applauding eagerly along with his grunts.

"Nigel Wolpert!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cauldwell, Owen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Creevey, Dennis!"

Dennis stepped forwards, still wrapped in Hagrids mole skin he staggered forwards as he did so, his face was still in shock from his dip in the lake, he was bound to remember this day for the rest of his life Litavos thought as the hat was lowered onto his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat making the Gryffindor table erupt in applause.

Hargrid himself clapped while he joined his fellow Gryffindors at the table, Hagrid winked over in the table's direction.

Names continued to be called out and boys and girls were sent over to their houses until only three remained…

"Pritchard, Graham!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Quirke, Oral!"

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted.

"Lastly, Litavos Atkingston" Professor McGonagall read out. The hall remained silent as he sat himself on the chair.

Litavos sat himself down on the chair with the entire school watching him, the eyes of Dumbeldore and Hagrid firmly fixed on him. The hat was lowered onto his head and was already in his mind before he finally understood what was happening.

"Oh what do we have here?" the hat said in Litavos's mind.

"What are you doing inside my head!" Litavos objected uncomfortably.

"Feisty one you are but I'm just going to have a quick look inside your head, now let me see…"

"For your own good avoid anything relating to Goldshire inn, trust me it will haunt you forever, you have been warned"

"I see… well this is most intriguing, I see a new world far from this one, very far indeed. A grand city, full of life and magic but this magic is very different, very different indeed" his expression then changed dramatically, "What is this! The sky on fire, armies of demonic creatures, chaos, mayhem and death…" the hat cried in panic.

Unlike the other students this one was taking longer than most had anticipated, "What do you think's happening" Ron whispered.

"It searches through your head, maybe it found something interesting in there?" Hermione suggested quietly.

"In my 100's of year history searching through the minds of every student to walk through these halls, I have never seen one so devastating and interesting as your own, you have an unnaturally strong connection to magic for someone of this world, even by your own words standards, their power is only a fraction of what you can do. Although you are only a student, that isn't who you really are is it? No your true identify lies much deeper than the average student but I will say no more. I see great courage despite everything you have seen, you want to protect this world from these demons so there is only one house suitable for someone of these ambitions"

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted, Gryffindor erupted in applause as the welcomed their last new arrival to the house.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were joined by the new arrival who cautiously took the last remaining seat beside Neville and Ginny. All five of them glanced at Litavos as he took his seat.

Before he could make his introduction, Dumbledore instructed them to tuck in! The empty plates were now filled with all kinds of food, to the likes he had never seen or imagine. Faces were being scoffed with food and conversation filled the hall.

"Litavos, isn't it?" Hermione said with a tomato at the end of her fork, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"That's right" he replied examining the girl with chestnut hair, he then helped himself to some olives of gammon and a side of salad.

Litavos's eyes darted between Harry, Hermione and Ron, only Hermione was open for discussion while Harry and Ron blankly stared at him and listened in on the conversation.

"We were wondering why someone has joined Hogwarts so late, this is the first time it's ever happened" this made Litavos's face go red, the first student ever?

"The story is pretty complicated but I only knew this place existed yesterday, this is all foreign to me"

"Are you from a muggle family then like Hermione?" Ron said after taking a large bite into a pork pie.

"A muggle?"

Ron looked at him as if he was mad "Yes a muggle, someone from a family of non-magic users, have you been living under a rock? Muggle's, witches and wizards are common knowledge"

"Can't anyone learn how to use magic?" Litavos then asked, these different terminologies were too confusing.

"Of course not, don't you know of the gene which lives inside all magic users?" Hermione said.

He looked blankly at Hermione, he tried to comprehend this information but he knew too little and the words flew past him, heck he didn't even know what a gene was!. "This is all new to me, I don't understand what you're saying . I'm probably coming out as a bit of an idiot to you but I'm new here, not just this school but this world as well, all of these magic laws and terminologies are all foreign"

"Did you say world?" Hermione repeated with a raised eye brow.

"As strange as it sounds I'm not of this world" Litavos admitted, it had to be now or never to admit his origins, at least it'll enable him to learn something, there was something about them which gained his trust but he couldn't pinpoint what exactly. "Out there somewhere there is a world called Azeroth and it's a world similar to this one, lots of castles, great machines and magic"

This left Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ginny with shocked faces, "Did you say you're from another world?" Neville flabbergasted unsure if Litavos was telling the truth or not, he looked to Hermione for conformation but she looked as clueless as the rest.

"That's impossible, you're obviously trying to impress us but we won't fall for it" Ron accused sounding unconvinced by their new acquaintance's story.

"That's true, Muggle's have technology which allows them to see other planets, if they haven't spotted it by now then it must be unlikely" Harry said.

Litavos sighed, you couldn't blame them for not believing such a story, he himself would be sceptical about story like this, but this was different and the only way he could prove himself was to do the impossible.

Litavos bought out his hand in the middle of the table so the five of them had a clear view of his hand. He channelled magic through his body and expelled small amount of mana which formed a transparent ball of arcane. Ron dropped his pie on the plate, gobsmacked at the spectacle and they all learned closer to the orb. Hermione reached out her hand and touched the orb, her hand went through like air and it flickered small spells of arcane and then ball wrapped itself around her hand.

"How did you…" Hermione gasped.

"It's called Arcane, magic in its most basic form" Litavos said before quickly closing his hand making the arcane dissapear. "I cannot tell you how and why I ended up here but I'm a student just like you, wanting to learn more about magic"

"I can't believe something like this is possible, I've been studying the history of magic and there have only been a few wizards capable to achieving this and they themselves dedicated years just to cast something simple" Hermione said in awe, "You have to show me everything you know"

"Blimey I've never seen you so interested in something like this before" Ron joked, "Although I'd give anything to see you cast a hex on Mouthoy any day"

"Who's this Mouthoy?"

"Just a bully" Harry said

"More like your typical suck up brat" Rob laughed, "His father's some high ranking official in the ministry of magic and rants on about purity in a Wizard's blood"

"We've had a few run-ins with Mouthy's goons but we try not to go down to their level" Hermione added.

Meanwhile over at the teachers table at the end of the hall Dumbledore couldn't help but look towards the Gryffindor table, he himself had once been a Gryffindor but this year was different than any other year, seeing this new form of magic had bought back something he'd lost long ago, inspiration.

"He seems to be getting on rather well" Minerva said quietly to Dumbledore while glancing over to Litavos.

"So he is, and already acquainted with Mr Potter"

"If the three of them didn't get into enough trouble as it is, now they may have a new accomplice" Minerva sighed.

"Accomplice maybe but I am rather curious to see what happens next" he replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

The feast carried on, plates were emptied and goblets were gulped one after another. With the festivities came the ghosts which whizzed through the tables tabled and chatted with the students, frightening the first years who had never seen a ghost but the atmosphere remained exciting.

"Moddy should be arriving soon" Dumbledore said looking towards the door noting that the new defence of the dark arts teacher was rather late, "I'll proceed with the ceremony anyway" he said with a grin and stood up high in front of the students in the hall. His magnificent aurora gained the attention of everyone almost instantly and he smiled warmly towards them. "Now that you are all fed and watered, I must ask for your attention while I give out a few notices" the hall was dead silent in moments and he proceeded to read out the notices.

Before he could continue a sudden rumble of thunder rippled through the hall and the great door swung open. Drenching in rain and mud a man stood in the doorway, leaning on a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. All heads turned towards him as he slowly walked through the hall, speechless as no words could possibly describe the look on their faces. One of his eyes loosely darted around its socket while the other was transfixed on Dumbledore.

Litavos's eyes widened while he watched frantically as the man stumbled through the great hall, trading water and his eye darting across the hall while his other was firmly fixed on Dumbledore. The way Moody moved and acted, his head twitching in odd successions reminded Aedious of the mad dwarf pilots who were almost unpredictable in every way possible except for their love of ale.

He soon reached Dumbledore and after a brief quiet conversation he was directed to an empty seat to his right. "May I introduce our new Defence of the Dark Arts teacher" Dumbledore said brightly, "Professor Moody!"

The hall remained silent as students and staff alike refused to clap except for Dumbledore and Hagrid who both applauded for a few moments. The two claps echoed through the hall before being lost in the silence, they soon stopped while everyone's eyes were transfixed on Professor Moddy's bizarre appearance.

Dumbledore cleared his throat which broke the still silence in the hall, "As I was saying, we have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place in Hogwarts this year. Well, some of you will not know what this course involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely" Dumbledore continued. "The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

The hall rippled with chatter once again rung through the hall, a grand tournament, death tolls… the news of this excited many and alarmed others… "I'm going for it" one of the Weasley twins exclaimed down the table enthusiastically, the Gryffindor table as they cheered at his optimism.

This was exciting news for the mage, he had heard stories of the Argent Tournament which pitted the greatest warriors of the Horde and the Alliance against each other before the invasion against the legendary Lich King. Stories shed by these heroes spoke of honour, valour and courage. Would it be possible for him, an outsider to gain glory in such a contest? Since leaving his world he had become the hope of so many people, he may even be a hero, their saviour and with such responsibility he would have to prove himself worthy of the title, he could become one of Azeroth's greatest heroes if he allowed his destiny to lead him there.

However his thoughts were soon diminished when Dumbledore then spoke of age-restrictions. This caused an outcry from the students as many shouted in anger while others faces were sunk in pity. "You can't judge who can enter by their age, what about their ability?" another shouted.

"That's right!" George Weasley shouted lifting a fist in the air.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

With that it signalled the end of the opening ceremony and all of the students slowly made their way to their dormitories.

Once inside the Gryffindor tower he climbed up to the boy's dormitory and found his room after receiving a note detailed where he would be sleeping.

Once inside his room he found his bed notably by his staff resting on his suitcase and satchels which were swung around the side of the bed. His room was coincidentally shared with Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean who were sitting on their beds in discussion with one another.

"Your beds over there" Harry pointed out when Litavos entered the room, unexpecting the stares he received when he entered .

He nodded at Harry and went over to his belongings and checked that all of his precious books were where he left them, he sighed in relief seeing that the bag was left untouched.

"Something important in the bag?" Harry said while sitting at the end of his bed with his legs crossed just across from Litavos.

"Just some books" Litavos briefly said closing the satchel and then picking up his staff with both hands and rested it on his lap while making himself comfortable on his bed. He moved his hands around the staff while reflecting on what had happened in the last few days, these were the last of his possessions from Azeroth and his final reminder of home.

In the shrouded night, Litavos was no longer at Hogwarts. A meteor flew into the building beside him which scattered debris into all directions, the screams ringing in his ear, the roads paved with sticky blood and a dying women on the floor beside him uttering her final worlds before she departed from this world. His face covered with his shaking hands. An infernal then towered over him blocking out the dampened sky and unleashing a horrifying roar of death.

Litavos's eyes burst open and his arms thrust towards the ceiling ready to cast arcane at the infernal he believed to be too real.

His body sweated and arms shaking uncontrollably, he noticed his left arm glowing bright violet and his veins bright blue which was visible throughout his skin, he was ready to unleash his entire mana pool at once.

He breathed heavily and slowly calmed himself down, why was this happening now, why did these images haunt him?

The following day Litavos joined the Gryffindor's for the morning breakfast, the storm had passed but he remained quiet and reserved, his piece of toast was half eaten and his eyes dark and empty. "Are you ok?" Hermione asked concerned.

"After what happened last night I don't know how anyone could call themselves fine" Ron pondered.

"What happened last night?" Hermione said alarmingly, she dropped her knob of butter on her plate.

"It's nothing really, just a nightmare" Litavos soundly replied although the images were still as clear as day in his mind.

"More than just nothing, you were mumbling in the night asking why it was happening over and over" Ron continued, Litavos tried to block out his words and felt very agitated by his comments.

"Ron stop!" Hermione insisted bluntly making Ron stop mid-sentence as he realised he may have over stepped.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to hurt you any further"

"It's ok Ron, I can't even begin to explain what's happening to me but I should be able to control myself for the day" Litavos smiled, "We have herbology now don't we?"

"That's right, we should hurry up before we're late" Hermione said stuffing her mouth with the final piece of toast and picking up a selection of books.

After putting up with herbology for an hour they treaded down the muddy slope towards Hagrid's hut, this was a welcome sight for Litavos after spending his first night with Hagrid for company, he felt happy to be in his company again.

Hagrid was outside his hut with a set of large crates. "Mornin!" Hagrid waved at the Gryffindor's, he smiled at Litavos, Harry, Ron and Hermione under his bushy beard. "Nice to see you're in good company" he said to Litavos. "Rite today we'll be playin with some blast ended skrewts"

"Blast ended what?" Ron said

Hagrid pointed to the skrewts which looked like something a clumsy warlock would accidentally summon after a few too many ales, how did something this hideous exist? His thoughts were disrupted when the Slytherin's arrived and the so called 'Draco Mouthoy' Ron couldn't stop bitching about, and who could blame them, even the way they walked showed arrogance.

Draco and his goons pushed past Neville and Dean to the front of the group and glared at Harry, "Why would we want to raise these things?"

"You won't be raising'em, you'll be feedin'em today" Hagrid said defensively.

Hargrid then instructed everyone to feed the Skrewts with frog liver and eggs, perhaps thinking this would be a fun activity for the students but the reaction was the completely opposite. Many feeling sick or just freaked out by these 'creatures' but soon gave in as they attempted to feed them.

The lesson didn't quite go to plan as the Skrewts started attacking everyone instead of accepting the food as Hagrid had hoped, Dean was stung and many backed away at every opportunity in fear of suffering the same fate.

Litavos too was nervous around these creatures, he thought aware anything without a head belonged in the firelands and he was tempted to fire a few arcane missiles if these creatures who got too close.

After the drama most of the Skrewts were dead and the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were departing for lunch. Litavos waited behind until everyone except Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Slytherin's" Hagrid bickered.

"You can say that again" Ron said.

"Aye, enough about Slytherin's for one day, how's your firs day back?" Hagrid smiled and hugged the three accomplices together with a great smile on his face.

"Typical first day of mayhem" Harry smiled while being crushed by Hagrid

"I'm glad you've met Litavos here, you wouldn't believe the stories he has to share" Hagrid laughed while he let go of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

All of them smiled at Litavos who joined them, "I'm glad you're still up to your acts of kindness" Harry said.

"Found em in Hogsmead I did, no idea who you was or where you were going but Dumbledore sorted you out jus fine"

"I'll find a way of repaying you someday" Aeduis smiled, "That reminds me, how's Malfurion doing?"

"I'll show you" Hagrid beamed, "Follow me you four".

Hagrid lead them into the forbidden forest, the large trees branching out into the sky and ground thick with moss and plant life. "Who's Malfurion?" Ron asked as they entered the forest.

"Litavos's friend here, when I found him in Hogsmead he was accompanied by Malfurion" Hagrid said following a faint trail through the forest.

"This must be what Ashenavle forest is like" Litavos awed gazing around at the emerald forest, he imagined Night Elves roaming forests like these on their Nightsabers or Hippogryph's, the sun hidden amongst the canopies penetrated the floor revealing small treasures of sunlight.

"Where's Ashenvale forest?" Hermione asked.

"North of Kalimdor" Litavos replied disregarding how little they know of his world, "It's the home of the Night Elves who for thousands of years have protected their forests from the Troll invaders"

Hermione instantly thought of the small house elves who were essentially slaves, the thought of them carrying weapons was a strange one but at least they were free.

They soon arrived in a clearing and Harry, Ron and Hermione were stunned when they saw Malfurion, the sleek violet Hippgroyth screeched when Litavos returned and ran up to him. "Good to see you again" Litavos laughed while stroking Malfurion's side.

Harry, Ron and Hermiony also petted the Hippogryth, they had met plenty of Hippogryth's before but none like the one before them.

"He's beautiful" Hermione awed stroking his neck with her hand, "Is he yours?" she asked Litavos.

"I suppose he is but I only received him just before I escaped" he stated.

"You escaped, from where?" Hermione replied looking over Malfurion to where Litavos was stroking his friend.

He sighed and looked at her in the eye, his face was still pale and eyes darkened, "Azeroth is destroyed and burned to the ground", Hermione froze, a world being destroyed how was that even possible. "An army of demons fell from the sky and laid ruin to Azeroth, I was there in Stormwind when it happened. You won't want to know the details but so much death and destruction, I was one of the lucky ones"

"How did you escape?" Hermione cried as a tear watered down her face. Litavos wondered why she acted so emotional but maybe he was holding back his emotions himself.

"A portal, the best mages available created five portal and me along with four others escaped to worlds to warm them of this danger, Dumbledore already knows the story" Litavos finished before getting back to Malfurion.

"One of the last people from Azeroth, I can't even imagine what that's like, seeing the world you know be destroyed just like that…" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence but she really felt sorry for Litavos, this bought back memories of her previous years, being faced with a troll and the chamber of secrets… it seemed death was a common thing in the magical kingdom.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron joined Hagrid on a tree log admiring Malfurion, "Do you think he'll be able to fly?" Harry asked.

"He looks pretty sturdy and if he matches the stories we shouldn't have a problem" Hagrid winked.

"A creature from another world…" Ron awed, "Just wait until dad hears about this, he'll never believe it"

"You could say that about a lot of things, we're lucky they don't know half the things we've been doing" Harry laughed as he stood up from the log. "We should be getting back to Hogwarts before we miss lunch, can you take us back?"

Hagrid pulled his bear like body up from the log and joined Litavos, Hermione and Malfurion, "We should be gettin back"

Litavos nodded and said his goodbye's to Malfurion, "I'll visit you soon, I promise" he smiled and joined Hagrid back to Hogwarts.

Due to his absence from the last three years McGonagall had arranged a private session to learn the basic spells later that day after lunch.

He had spent much of that lunch period observing as the owls dropping letters and parcels from the ceiling while Ron spoke highly of the Hippogryth they were introduced to in the forest.

Litavos mentioned the bond he and Malfurion shared from their travels and the stories of the legendary Hippogryth riders of the Kaldorei. While the lunch only lasted so long, he soon departed for his private tutoring.

He arrived at McGonagall's on the first floor, although small with room for only a fire and a desk filled with pieces of paper, it seemed cosy enough to spend most of your time.

"Ah Mr Atkingston" McGonagall said welcoming Litavos into her office, she placed a piece of parchment on her table and stood from her wooden chair. "Your first lesson, follow me please" she instructed leading him through the castle and out towards the clock tower courtyard.

The clock tower courtyard was notably one of the older parts of the school, the walls had weathered over time and the stone making up the courtyard was worn with small weeds creeping their way upward. McGonagall stood in the middle of the courtyard with Litavos besides anxiously wondering what the lesson would entail. "Welcome to the Clock Tower" McGonagall said formally, "The Clock Tower is rarely disturbed so we can have private sessions here once a week" she added, the surrounding courtyard was empty making it ideal for a beginning such as Litavos.

"Thank you for giving up a precious hour, I haven't used my wand yet so I'm ready for whatever you can throw at me" Litavos said withdrawing his wand from his pocket.

McGonagall withdrew her own wand in range of Litavos, "In this world a wand is the most important weapon of a Witch or Wizard, it's what we use to cast spells, whether it be for Offensive, defensive or more practical uses which help us in our day to day lives" she explained depicting the uses of this worlds magic. Litavos thought about how similar this magic was from his own, although limited by the wand, the magic itself sounded like it had similar uses to Azeroth.

"Today and for the following months we'll be covering charms, a charm is a spell which is able to manipulate the properties of a person or object, these are the type of spells which serve more practical uses such as locking a door or levitating objects"

Litavos retrieved a blank notebook which he had taken with him along with a quill and some ink, he jotted down everything McGonagall explained with various examples he could come up with. "For your first lesson you're going to learn basic a magic spell in the curriculum for the first years, this should give you some idea on how to emit magic through the wand via spell casting which can then be applied to further spells" McGonagall said before placing a quill on the stone floor. She pointed her wand towards the quill and uttered the words "Wingardium Leviosa". Mush to Litavos's surprise the quill then proceeded to levitate before his eyes while McGonagall controlled the speed and the balance with her wand until she gently bought it back to the floor.

After her demonstration Litavos stepped forwards with his wand pointed towards the quill, "Do I need to channel any magic before casting the spell?" Litavos asked, the wand felt unnatural in his hands when his instants told him to cast it through his body.

"I'm afraid not Mr Atkingston, although magic flows through our blood, we do not emit its powers the same way as you do, say the words exactly as it says and focus on controlling magic in the wand instead your body. Think of it as an invisible bond between the Wizard and their wand, they are connected so the Wizard's power also flows through the wand"

Litavos unsurely nodded but followed her advice anyway, he tried to focus on the connection between his wand and his magic. His magic freely flowed through his body and with his wand pointed to the quill he shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!" he felt a big burst of magic burst from his wand into the quill, it felt as though the quill and the wand were now connected by the added weight, he could feel it when he raised his wand, the quill then levitated in line with his wand. As he continued to play with the levitated quill he slowly added a little more power to the wand which slowly pushed the quill further away. McGonagall raised her rounded eyebrow at the display until it eventually rested on the floor.

 **"** That was quite the show" McGonagall said rather pleased with his efforts, "You seem naturally adept with controlling magic, you managed to draw the connection between your own and this world's magic as if they were one in the same, you show great promise"

Litavos looked down to his wand, surprised that the thing had actually worked and then smiled at Minerva.

Minerva smiled and then retrieved the quills from the floor. "That concludes our session, you grasped it sooner than I imagined so I'll need to work out a new schedule to teach you more spells as we continue through the year"

Litavos bowed before Minerva, "Thank you Miss, I will continue to study until our next lesson" he smiled before departing.

 **To be continued...**

 **/**

 **Few notes:**

 **Thank you for reading the story to this point. As you have probably guessed, I'll be covering the main storyline of Harry Potter (Goblet of Fire onwards) through the eyes of Litavos. I plan on altering the story in typical fan fiction style but it will all lead to the main motive of my tale.**

 **As I have said before, I'm learning how to properly write as I go so if you feel I lacked detail in some areas so far, don't hesitate to say so :)**

 **Many thanks.**


	6. 5- A chance to become something greater

**Chapter 5 – A chance to become something greater**

Since his first formal introduction to this world's magic the days passed by so quickly even Nozdormu the Dragon Aspect of time wouldn't have been able to keep up if he were to witness Litavos's adventures, even in the space of eternal time, so much was happening in such a short amount of time.

This new school allowed him to learn an entirely new type of magic through the use of a wand and from his private tutor sessions with Minerva, he had now learned how to cast basic spells. His fascination grew with every possible function this magic seemed to offer, even with its limitations, this magic was certainly easier to control and master. But the correlation between the two forms was the magic user, the strength and knowledge of the user still determined the overall performance in which both schools of magic were used.

His first defence of the dark arts lessons were pretty intriguing, he imagined these lessons would help him combat fel magic until Hermione informed him that the dark arts were a form of magic designed to cause harm and suffering, he mentioned that Warlocks performed similar magic and drew similarities between both forms of magic. From the daunting introduction to the killing curse which was capable of killing any living creature to the Imperius curse that allows one to take control of another opened Litavos's mind to new possibilities. Hermione herself protested against Moody's teaching methods for using dangerous spells so lightly.

With his relentless studying in the arts of magic the time had come to welcome some new guests into Hogwarts. You would have thought accepting some other worldly Wizard would be enough for Hogwarts for a year Litavos thought to himself, reflecting how he may be perceived by those with second hand information about his origins.

They were waiting outside Hogwarts for their guests to arrive, the late October sky illuminating above the horizon like Elune keeping close watch of her domain, all was quiet. Litavos rubbed his hands together and quietly used magic to heat his hands to stop his hands from freezing before their guests arrived, many of the students didn't foresee their flashy welcoming greetings and so were left in their robes, their fates left to nature.

Ron wrapped his arms around his body tightly when a gust of freezing wind ripped into the ranks of the students creating massed shivers and complaints throughout the houses, "Eurgh… I wish they'd hurry up already" Ron shivered.

Hermione gave Ron an empathetic look, how long had they been standing outside? Every minute felt like an hour to the students who would've liked nothing more than rest beside an engulfing fire. Hermione wasn't faring much better than her Weasley companion, her hands were cupped together and shivers rippled through her body, she exhaled smoky cold air and looked around the surrounding dark countryside in hope of seeing any sign of the guests, "Let's hope they do" Hermione uttered.

After at least half an hour of waiting, everything was still silent, owls hoots would echo in the distance and the occasional creepy shadow from the forbidden forest. Everyone seemed to be calm and collected for the most part although some remained a bit restless and the wait was dragging on.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" Dumbledore said standing up behind the houses along with the other teachers.

In the distance a silhouette riding above the forbidden forest was getting closer, the flying horse carriage skimmed through the sky before making its descent in front of the lined up Hogwarts students.

The doors then opened and a large woman stepped outside, "Is that a half-ogre?"Litavos whispered making those down the line giggle which was lost in the wind, this woman definitely looked the part, she clumsily walked to the side of the carriage like a troll forgetting its footing on thin ice.

"How could you say that?" Hermione whispered defensively, "But she is… rather large, but that's not the point!"

"Who is she anyway?" Ron whispered as the woman walked towards Dumbledore graciously, or at least that's why she tried to achieve in her own mind.

"She's Madame Maxine, head mistress of Beauxbatons" Hermione replied before Dumbledore clapped which was followed by the students who's clapped wildly despite the cold.

"I hope the girls are better looking" Harry joked, further down the line Ginny glared at Harry but shied away from any direct eye contact from the boy who lived. Hermione too nudged him by his remarks when the carriage doors finally opened.

Walking out of the carriage were dozens of boys and girls in their late teens wearing silky uniforms without cloaks, the cold caught them off-guard and when they joined Madame Maxine, they were already shivering and huddled closely together. Luckily for Harry, they weren't all half-ogres but looked apprehensive when met with the students of Hogwarts who stared at them curiously.

"They think they have it bad" Ron shivered as they treaded past towards the castle.

Litavos's eyes widened while they treaded past towards the warm halls of Hogwarts, their elegant posture and fine clothes reminded him of the High Elves in Dalaran, such beauty… his thoughts now traced back to Erya, the youthful High Elf he had once known before that catastrophic day, did she share the same salvation as Litavos did in this world?

To the dismay of many, the Hogwarts representatives were forbidden from following the Witches and Wizards of Beauxbatons into the safe walls of the school. It wasn't long until their salvation had finally arrived. The silence was disrupted by the sound of water in the distance and as our attention drifted towards the lake. All of a sudden a mast of a ship appeared out of the water and then with the rest of the ship, it splashed against the water, revealing itself.

The ship as well as her crew looked like they came from Booty Bay themselves, never was a finer place to find scum and villainy in all of Azeroth for an ambitious captain. They all had short, matted hair, and tall, rough, broaden bodies which made Neville gasp just by the sight of them. They walked up from the lake, unaffected by the weather or simply ignored it out of pride. "They look like Draco's goons" Ron said referencing Crabbe and Goyle.

"They're all purebloods so they no doubt have a lot in common with Mouthoy" Hermione sighed.

Inside the great hall the Durmstrung champion, Viktor Krum had seated himself at the Slytherin table with Draco Mouthy with goons Crabbe and Goyle, they exchanged words with the odd interruption from a student asking for a signature from Viktor. Draco naturally using this attention to his advantage and even going as far to scare away any who he believed to be a half-breed.

Litavos on the other hand seated himself at the end of the Gryffindor table along with his trio of friends. The new arrivals, especially the girls from Beauxbatons had left the image of High Elves deep in his mind and found himself staring blindly in their direction, such a subtle false reminder of his former home and yet his fascination with High Elves prevented him from doing anything different.

Fleur who had seated herself at the end of the Ravenclaw table looked overwhelmed by the busy hall and bickering of nearby students, the warm hall had lifted her spirits and as her eyes were navigating around the tables, her gaze abruptly met with Litavos. Litavos turned red when their eyes met from across the room with his heart pounding in confusion and panic, what have I done? He thought to himself while trying to desperately distract himself from her gaze, the inexperience in the young mage was blatant.

Fleur too blushed from their initial gaze, she had often been courted by plenty of other men in the past, her natural beauty had always attracted their attention but each of them she rejected, men would sob to their wealthy parents of their rejection and older men would offer large sums of gold just for a single dance. This boy across room although appearing younger than herself, he embodied something none of the other student had although she couldn't put her finger on it, not even the legendary Harry Potter had such an aurora.

History was what she saw from across the table, not the typical history of one's life but she saw someone who had travelled and had experienced things out of the ordinary. She examined his long brown hair and the way he simply observed his surroundings like a magnificent eagle in search for golden treasures.

Fleur had a talent for observing others, her family installed such talents from an early age to identify someone and know their character even before a word is exchanged, a lot can be said about one's appearance and posture. Wealthy men would show arrogance and authority even when they're no position to do so, a desperate suitor would resort to cheesy pickup lines and shower her with lavish flowers and gifts but his intentions as visible as the sun.

Her thoughts were put to one side when Dumbledore stood up from his throne making the hall fall into silence once again from his aurora. "The moment has come, the Triwizard Tournament is about to start and I would like to state a saw a few things before we bring in the casket" he smiled, "It is my honour on behalf of Hogwarts to introduce Mr Bartemius Crouch, head of the department of international magical cooperation and Mr Ludo Bagman, head department of magical games and sports" there was a light applause from the hall. He then proceeded to talk about the champions and judging methods.

Dumbedore then opened the casket and placed the goblet on top of it, the goblet itself being wooden but one might have imagined such a thing to be golden, then again considering the tournament was last held hundreds of years ago, it's no surprise such a thing look like it was dragged down from an attic.

"Anyone wishing to participate and name themselves as a candidate, write your name and school on a piece of parchment and drop it into the goblet, you have 24 hours to do so and we will announce the winners this time tomorrow, but I say this once and once only. Once you enter your name, there is no going back if you are selected and will have to participate no matter the circumstance" Dumbledore said looking over the hall, fixing his eye on the Weasley twins, "Because of the great enthusiasm by those under the age of 17. Wesley's" He coughed which received some laughter, "I shall draw an age line around the goblet once placed in the entrance hall, no one will be able to enter unless they are over the age of 17"

While the mischievous Weasley twins plotted to trick the magical ring, Litavos was scheming himself, he had to be a part of this tournament. He knew too well that any magic from this world would be useless against such a contraption so he reverted back to his own magic but how would he be able to trick the ring into thinking he was several years older than himself? An aging spell? Maybe polymorph himself into an old toad?

It was then when it hit him, his eyes widened when he realised something. The flow of time maybe different from his own world to this, what if he could bypass the age lock because of his origins, how could anyone, even Dumbledore predict someone from another world would try and compete. His face lit up and an evil grin appeared on his face, all he had to do was keep his cool to prevent anyone suspecting his entry before the announcement and with that he decided to sneak out of his dorm that night to prevent anyone from doing so.

"We're going back to the dorm" Ron said to Litavos who had isolated himself after the announcement, not like the trio had minded though, Litavos was a new addition to Gryffindor and he understood the bond between the trio from his first encounter. He followed the group of Gryffindor's towards the staircase and as he approached the Ravenclaw table he noticed Fleur's glance, they eyes locked for a brief moment and he returned the look and discretely smiled at her while he walked past.

It was the late evening and chat in the Gryffindor commons room was rife as the Gryffindor had chosen their champion, Angelina Johnson, the just 17 year old Quidditch captain was popular and many congratulated her for her bravery. She was surrounded by many who cheered when she announced her decision and so began the Friday night party of celebration.

Litavos sat on hit bed with a disclosed book of Hogwarts while the party went on, it included a map within showing all the corridors and the areas most patrolled in the night by staff. No one knew of his plan to enter himself into the competition but as Fed and George had demonstrated earlier, the goblet was well protected. His only hope of success was that Dumbledore didn't plan on his ambitions of glory and heroism, for all he knew Litavos would have no intention of putting himself in harm's way after what had happened, how wrong he was.

In the dead on night Litavos made his move, he wore his robes from Azeroth to prevent anyone identifying which house he belonged to or any distinct features about his appearance and wore socks to dampen the sounds of his feet. No one had spotted his escape and he was now creeping through the darkened Hogwarts corridors, sticking to shaded areas as much as possible to avoid detection. He decided to take an alternative route he'd found on the map through the school to avoid taking the main staircase down, although the magical ring would have allowed the staff to rest easy, who knows who else would be attempting to find a way to deceive the goblet. After taking a smaller staircase he found himself in the same room McGonagall had taken him on the first day prior to the ceremony.

The goblet was in the entrance hall just around the corner but just as he decided to make his move he heard footsteps coming from the staircase, his body froze and he wondered if he had been followed on his way down. The footsteps got louder before stopping in the entrance hall, Litavos then controlled his nerves and cautiously peered around the corner while staying in a shadow in an attempt to avoid being spotted.

To his surprise the footsteps belonged to Madeye Moddy, What was he doing here? Litavos wondered while Moddy staggered inside the ring and placed a piece of parchment into the goblet, the goblet ignited before the parchment disappeared. Moody then looked around to make sure no one had witnessed his actions, Litavos froze once again as Moody's eye twitched around its socket until he looked satisfied enough to climb back up the staircase.

Litavos sighed when Moddy finally left the entrance hall and now it was his turn. He cautiously walked towards the goblet and noted the arcane like ring surrounding it and stood just outside while he prepared himself. This was it, he thought to himself hoping that the ring only registered those born in this world. His heart was pounding vigorously as he took his first step through the ring, nothing happened, he sighed in relief and he took the rest of his body inside the arcane. He then retrieved a piece of parchment saying "Representing the world of Azeroth and the Kingdom of Stormwind – Litavos Atkingston". That's right, instead of competing for this school he would be competing for his own world, this was his first step in becoming a hero.

The following day bought the first weekend of Hogwarts, finally a weekend meaning Litavos couldn't be happier to take some time off his Hogwarts studies. Although this didn't mean he wasn't keeping busy, with the free time on his hands he had woken up early and dressed in his midnight blue robe which had white fire like markings weaving through the blue, he also had his satchel containing his books from Azeroth and the staff of Malygos. While the sun raised from its slumber and the first rays of light stretched through the castle, Litavos was making his way to Malfurion. His hood covered his head and his staff guided him through the cold grassland towards Hagrid's hut, to his surprise the flying carriage was parked a few hundred yards from his cabin. He strolled past the carriage and as he did so the door swung open and half-ogre Madame Maxime climbed out followed by the Beauxbaton girls. Litavos sighed as he was already past the carriage by now and dreaded the thought of being in conversation so early in the morning.

After reaching Malfurion, the Hippogryth accompanied him while he studied more arcane secrets from his book. He sat with his legs crossed on a log while being completely immersed in the text which detailed ways to channel magic through the hand to allow quicker spell casting, it then stated that channelling through the hand allows the user to fire multiple arcane missiles at once and is the pathway to more advanced spells.

Reading time was over and after choosing one of the surrounding trees he used the colour change spell to turn the tree red, this gave him a distinct target to begin practising. Taking on the advice and experiences from previous spell casts he channelled his magic through the body, the staff of Malygos sped this process up due to its enchantment that allows the wielder to get a closer connection to the mana. Once his body flowed with arcane he then focused the magic into his hand, this was mentally straining and required a great deal of concentration but after several minutes his hands now glowed transparent violent, he could physically feel stronger and in more control of the magic. He focused on the tree a few meters away and then let the arcane missiles loose, the missiles shot out of his hand, one after the other in the direction of the tree, he was surprised and awed as the missiles collided with his target, pieces of bark broke apart and his power was diminishing until he could fire no longer. He collapsed to the floor, fatigued but proud of his accomplishment, this was a new revelation and his mind was once again opened like he had felt after many achievements.

He stayed with Malfurion until the late afternoon, he enjoyed the solitude that was denied once he found himself in this world, to Litavos, solitude was as important as eating or drinking or sleeping, the mind needs time to calculate and process in peace, to learn by his own accord, he needed space. He said his goodbyes to his Hippogryth and hurried back through the forest. It was the Halloween meal and more importantly, the time the supposedly three champions would be announced.

He arrived back at the hall a little late after realising uniform was required for the meal and so with the flick of his hands, his cast an illusion of the school uniform over his body, no one would be none the wiser.

Everyone was already seated and the goblet was placed beside Dumbledore's chair. He walked through the hall towards an empty Gryffindor space, this reminded him of the opening ceremony and just like then, a few eyes were shadowed on him. He seated himself beside Ron and Neville, the professors were dressed smartly and the students tucked into their Halloween meal. "Where have you been?" Ron said as Litavos sat down beside him.

"Keeping Malfurion company" Litavos smiled while helping himself to a large portion of food, he had accidentally skipped both breakfast and lunch so one could argue he looked more dwarf like as he scoffed food into his mouth to replenish his much needed energy.

Talk was filled with speculations about the possible champions throughout the hall and many waited impatiently for the last remaining plates, aka Litavos and Dumbledore to finish their plates.

Once the plates were emptied Dumbledore got to his feet with the other two head teacher's beside him. Everyone was tense, those who had not entered was desperate for someone from their house to represent Hogwarts. "The Goblet is ready to make its decision" Dumbledore said, "Once each champion is called, please walk to the top of a fall and along the staff table into the following chamber" he indicated the chamber "once inside they will receive instructions"

He flicked his wand and all the lights in the hall diminished and the goblet of fire took to life, the flames burning like the sun. Eyes fixed on the goblet and flares burst into random directions, this is the real deal Litavos thought, his heart was pounding faster than it ever had done so in the past and his body shaking with excitement while hoping desperately that his name would be called out.

The first piece of parchment burst from the goblet onto the floor beside Dumbledore's feet. He picked up the piece of parchment and read out the first name. "The Champion of Durmstrang" he read loudly, "Viktor Krum!"

The hall ignited with an applause and the Scandinavian raised from the Slytherin table while fellow Norse students congratulated their brother, he walked over to Igor Karkaroff and shook hands with his head teacher after Igor loudly congratulated his champion before disappearing in the nearby chamber.

After the applause had died down the second piece of parchment burst from the goblet and as with Viktor, Dumblefore read out the name on the second champion, "Champion of Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour"

Litavos clapped vigorously as the girl he had locked eyes with the previous night rose as a champion of her people, he couldn't help but picture her as an elegant high elf of Dalaran, her physique definitely fitted the part. After she disappeared into the other chamber and Cedric Diggory was chosen as Hogwarts champion, Dumbledore has stopped mid-sentence as the goblet continued to blaze when it should have been extinguished when the final name was read out.

Another piece of paper burst from the goblet, the hall was now silent, not a single word was spoken or whispered. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment in his hand and read out the name inscribed, "Harry Potter"

Harry froze in his seat and the entire hall stared at him, not a single cheer and clap could be heard. He shamefully walked through the hall into the second chamber, if this didn't confuse the staff or the students then they were in for a bigger surprise.

The goblet continued to burn after their last unscheduled entry to the tournament, Dumbledore knew yet another student had somehow bypassed the systems, but how, and who? A huge flame burst into the air and great heat filled the room, Dumbledore was shot backwards and slammed into a wall behind where he was standing, he instantly raised his wand at the goblet, ready to cast some kind of spell.

It was alive and Litavos imagined Ragnaros himself living within the goblet, by Medivh this was impressive. When the flame was at its highest a final piece of parchment shot out from the flames into Dumbledore's hand before the flame extinguished into a low flame, with little choice and his face disappointed, he read out the final name. "Representing the world of Azeroth and the Kingdom of Stormwind as its champion" Dumbledore read out, with these words alone he knew the one responsible, he dropped the parchment and read out the name, "Litavos Atkingston"

Litavos was thrilled with the result and his face beamed with excitement as he stood up, the hall on the other hand was quite the opposite. Blank faces stared at Litavos, what was this about a world and a kingdom none of them had heard about? Hermione couldn't even look at Litavos in embarrassment, Harry being called up was bad enough but Litavos as well, what was wrong with people and glory?

Litavos walked up the hall, his face still beaming. Who cared what other people thought of his trickery, he had succeeded in becoming a champion, a title only the most legendary people and powerful people could hold! Dumbledore frowned as he approached, "Into the second chamber" he said bitterly, he now had a lot of explaining to do, the other head teachers would call him a cheat and he would be forced to explain Litavos's origins.

Inside the small chamber, the three champions and Lodo Bagman were overwhelmed by the fourth entry, Harry Potter. "And the fifth champion arrives!" Lodo gasped while Litavos coolly joined the champions. He was unaware of the confusion that had occurred with Harry and felt honoured to be a champion himself.

"What's going on?" Cedric asked darkly.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Fleur said when the fifth champion and coincidentally the one she glanced at the previous day but such thoughts were lost as soon as Litavos took his place among them. She looked between Cedric, Viktor and Lodo and back to Cedric again in confusion. Viktor's face had darkened but remained silent, his arms were crossed aggressively.

"Well this is new" Bagman said bewildered, "Here we have two Hogwarts students who have somehow managed to bypass the goblet, I honestly thought it was impossible to breach but here we are!" he added lost for words.

Harry froze in the middle of the room still overwhelmed and confused with what actually happened, he glanced at Litavos who had a big grin on his face. Litavos relished the moment, even with the confusion he couldn't help but think himself as a champion of Azeroth, the announcement replayed in his mind and he was almost laughing with excitement.

The doors burst open and Dumbeldore was followed by Mr Crouch and the other Head Masters and Snape, they strode in and the doors slammed shut. "What's the meaning of this Dumbledore?" Master Karkaroff barked, "Three champions of Hogwarts, is this some kind of trick, does victory mean that much to you!"

"Iz against la rules, tres champion of Ogwarts?" The half-ogre, I mean Maxime said.

Dumbledore looked disapprovingly at the two Gryffindor's, "Did you put your names into the goblet?" he subtly asked both Harry and Litavos.

"No Sir" replied Harry.

"Yes Sir" Litavos swiftly replied proudly.

Dumbledore, Severus, McGonagall and the two Head Teacher's glared at Litavos, "What did you say?" Dumbledore he asked again firmly.

"I entered myself in the tournament, through the goblet, no help, just me and a piece of parchment" Litavos smiled while elaborating his story.

"But how did you get past the age line?" Lodo asked with a curious grin on his face.

"No, What is 'Azeroth' and 'Stormwind?'" Karkaroff bluntly interrupted towards Dumbledore.

"That's a good question, the names don't ring any bells" Bagman added inquisitively.

Dumbledore grunted before explaining the story of how Litavos was found by Hagrid in Hogsmead and the events Litavos described about his world being destroyed by the Burning Legion, he mentioned that Litavos was one of the last survivors and had been offered a place at Hogwarts so he could continue his studying. Although his explanations were mostly true, he left out the parts of the different forms of magic.

"This is… unbelievable!" Bagman marvelled rushing up to Litavos and rubbing his hands all over the mage's body, "A Wizard from another world, right here, right now, before my very eyes"

"But iz imposabli" Madame Maxine said asking a flurry of questions into Dumbledore's direction, "Wher iz this world, Qui livs there, How… escape?"

"All will be answered in time Madamme, but I believe we have more important things to discuss" Dumbledore replied while questions were repeatedly thrown towards him.

Fleur was gobsmacked by Dumbledore's story just like those who hadn't yet heard it, a world in ruin and it's survivor in this chamber? Her eyes cast over Litavos again while Bagman fussed over the fifth champion, she then regretted her hasty comments from his initial announcement but was too gobsmacked to really consider what that meant, any world beyond their own seemed impossible.

"Dumbledore I don't know if I can believe such a claim about some distant world we know nothing about, how do you know it's not made up?" Karakoff said unconvinced by the story.

"The eyes" Dumbledore sighed looking over Litavos, "When I first met him his eyes were not of a 14 year old boy, the things he witnessed before his escape, the countless horrors of seeing the world around you collapse before your very own eyes, I have never seen anything quite like it"

Karakoff had nothing else to say, he looked into Litavos's eyes and even now, they showed signs of paint and suffering, Litaovs has learned to control and hide these emotions, beside the occasional nightmare, he did his best to keep such thoughts at bay."Very well, I believe the story about death but I will need to see a Pensieve for myself to remain convinced" all of the professor's thought this sounded fair and Dumbledore agreed thinking that it would make explaining things a lot easier.

"So that means he was able to access the goblet because it's only designed to detect the age of those from this world, coming from 'Azeroth' the ring had no effect on him at all, in fact I doubt it could even detect Litavos" Badgman summed up which clarified things to the other professors.

"And what about Mr Potter?" Snape said.

"Potter is innocent" Dumbledore said swiftly, "I do not know why his name was entered and by who but he must be removed from the games immediately, this counts for Litavos too" Litavos was about to protest but Mr Crouch put those thoughts to one side.

"That can't happen, the rules specifically say that the names that come out of the goblet must participate in the games, no withdraws, no changes"

This lead to series of arguments from the head teachers and professors until they eventually realised there was no way around it, all five had to compete. "Well this is a first in the history of the games" Bagman beamed, "Here we have four competing factions with the introduction of Azeroth, I doubt anyone could have foreseen this, absolutely splendid!"

Litavos felt relieved after the explanation how his origins had reached the ears of his fellow competitors, if not the school. His name was cleared and he proudly stood amongst champions. After the briefing on the first task everyone started to disperse, Karakoff glanced at Litavos before looking satisfied with his assumptions and left with Viktor, they shared a few words as they disappeared into the great hall. Maxime said a few words in French to Fleur as they prepared to leave the chamber, Fleur smiled at Litavos before joining Maxime. Now only the Hogwarts students remained.

"Cedric, Harry and Litavos, I suggest you go to bed" Dumbledore said smiling, "I'm sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and waiting to celebrate with you and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise" before the three of them left the chamber.

"So, Harry we're playing against each other again" Cedric said with a sly smile.

"I suppose we are" Harry replied blankly.

Cedric's eyes then fell to Litavos, "I'm sorry, you're the new student here aren't you?"

"That's correct, you probably have a few questions of your own about… you know" Litavos smiled as they slowly walked towards the corridor.

"Still can't believe Gryffindor has 2 champions…" Cedric sighed looking over his competition, "And I thought representing the school would be an honour"

"I'm not representing the school" Litavos bluntly replied which received a betraying look from Cedric, "As you heard, I'm from Azeroth so I'm competing for my world. Azeroth has produced plenty of powerful heroes and I'm going to eventually become one of them" Litavos boasted confidently before they departed.

"Then I can't wait to see what an Azerothian is capable of, I'll see you around" Cedric shouted while taking another corridor towards the Hufflepuff dorm.

Litavos and Harry travelled to the Gryffindor commons room together but Harry was still overwhelmed with what had happened and remained silent for the duration of the journey. They entered the commons room and were welcomed like heroes. "Can't believe we have two champions, how did you both do it?" George said feeling impressed.

"I knew you were up to something Harry, and you got Litavos here to help you out" Fred exclaimed.

Harry ignored them and walked upstairs, "I didn't do it" he said coldly before disappearing into his dorm.

"What's gotten into him?" George asked puzzled.

Litavos shrugged his shoulders, "I had no idea Harry entered as well but I sneaked out last night"

"You sneaky bastard!" Fred laughed, "How did you trick the age ring?"

Hermione then joined the three of them, "Haven't you paid attention to the rumours circulated about Litavos, the age line wouldn't detect someone who isn't from this planet" she explained making Fred and Geroge laugh.

"Ahhh, would have loved to see his reaction up close. Enough about how you did it, you're a champion now and so should be treated like one" they dragged Litavos into the crowd of Gryffindor's and they cheered at his arrival. "The champion of Gryffindor!" Fred shouted, cheers rippled through the commons room and soon enough butter beer was flowing and food was devoured well into the night. This was his first party and imagined the Dwarves of IronForge partying in a similar way, he was lifted into the air by some of the 6th years and handed several pints of the sweet buttered beer before lowered onto the floor.

"Speech!" the crowd cheered, Litavos climbed onto a wooden table and faced his friends whose faces were all lit up.

"This wasn't a victory for just me, but for Harry and all of us combined!" Litavos shouted which received a cheer, "Over the course of the coming months I'll be representing my home world of Azeroth but that doesn't mean my back is turned to the rest of you, you are my family and every victory for Azeroth is the same victory from Gryffindor!" Litavos shouted which received a louder cheer and he then dived into the crowd to continue partying.

The following morning Litavos woke early as he had done the previous day, his head ached from the butter beer and his ears were still muffled from the noise during the party. He felt great as he remembered the previous day, everything went better than he imagined and was such treated as a hero to the Gryffindor members. He hadn't properly spoken to Harry since the announcement and wondered how he felt about his entry into the tournament, he seemed rather quiet and shocked in the chamber.

He slowly crawled out of bed with protest from his body which begged for at least another minute of sleep. He felt that waking up early every morning to practise his own magic would be important for the tournament, being a few years behind and new to this magic altogether, he thought it would be best to use arcane, something he knew quite well to try and even the odds.

With the cold morning wind ripping through the air, he took his usual route through the grounds and past Hagrid's hut.

Fleur woke from the lavish looking silk bed, the events from the previous day had given her a sleepless night. It wasn't just the excitement of being champion or the cheese and wine party they held last night to celebrate her entry, it was him. Her dreams were vivid with Litavos living in the events Dumbledore had described, demons falling from the sky and a city which in her mind looked like Paris in ruin, she pictured him standing on a hill overlooking the mayhem in a fairytale like picture, surrounded by those who saw him as their last hope and like your typical hero, he vanished just before it ended.

She didn't feel sorry for him at all but feeling may have been deeper than that, she was intrigued more than anything, what was his world like and how must it feel to leave everything behind? Did he have someone?

She then heard footsteps from outside the carriage, she froze still in her bed before opening the curtain to see Litavos stroll past with a strange looking stick in his left hand which he prodded on the ground at every step. Her heart started pounding apprehensively and her cheeks blushed red, she quickly changed into her uniform and slipped a warm coat while the rest of her school slept and then followed Litavos through the forest.

Litavos was unaware of Fleur as he was more concerned with seeing Malfurion and practising some magic before the day officially started. He briskly approached the Hippogryth and dropped his staff and satchels beside the wooden log and then started the morning ritual of grooming his beloved friend, "You wouldn't believe what happened" he whispered to his friend while brushing his neck with a comb.

Fleur wasn't far behind and what she encountered was beyond anything she could have dreamed, the majestic creature Litavos groomed was unlike anything she had seen, the antlers from its head, deep colours of purple and violet and its glowing yellow eyes, she was lost for words. Malfurion screeched with her arrival and Litavos defensively turned around with his hand offensively facing her in a swift movement before knowing who it was. His hand glowed brightly with arcane but upon noticing Fleur he lowered his hand. Fleur was stunned by his reaction and even considered reaching for her own wand, "Sorry" Fleur said cautiously approaching, "Did not mean to startle you"

Litavos sighed and put the brush in his pocket, "The fault's mine, I didn't mean to act so aggressively" he apologised while Fleur walked over to Malfurion who was about the same size as herself.

"What is it?" she asked getting close to Malfurion and running her fingers though his feathered skin.

"He's called Malfurion, a Hippogryth from my world" he said reaching into his pocket and offering Fleur the comb.

"He's beautiful" Fleur awed while running the comb through Malfurion's body, she then sweetly smiled at Litavos who's cheeks reddened.

"His species belong to the Night Elves, tall elves with purple skin, the elves live for thousands of years and they live to protect nature and their forests" Litavos explained remembering back to the stories Kaldorei who had travelled from the forests had told him, many of these left by their own accord but due to the traditional values many Kaldorei hold, they were not welcomed back to the forests.

"They sound so fascinating, I would love to hear more about the creatures of your world, it seems so unreal and yet so cruel…" Fleur stopped mid-sentence knowing the sensitivity around the subject, she continued stroking Malfurion, her eyes deep with wonder.

"How are you feeling about the tournament?" Litavos then asked leading her to fallen tree trunk that he used to study. They sat down beside each other and gazed at Malfurion from a distance before facing each other.

"Wasn't expecting you and Harry to be selected as champions but I'm happy you're competing with me" she smiled before gazing back at Malfurion, "And what about you Litavos?"

Litavos was always an open person, loved to tell stories about himself and his adventures who whoever lent an ear but this was unusual for him to feel so comfortable around someone he'd just met, she was immensely beautiful. "This is my chance" he said softly, "In Azeroth we have grown up with tales of powerful heroes such as Thrall who restored the Orcish horde in Kalimdor against all odds and conflict, the bitter sweet tale of Arthas who in a quest to save his home by any means necessary, became the every evil he sought to destroy. I want to someday return to my home and reclaim the world which was lost to us"

Fleur looked at Litavos, she admired everything he was trying to achieve, she wondered if she'd be able to carry on like Litavos had if the same were to happen to this world.

They continued spend the morning chatting to each other about themselves and the tournament which weighed heavily on their minds, although they didn't know the exact details of what they would be facing, they knew it would be unlike anything they had faced before and his little knowledge of this world added to his concerns, talk shifted to possibilities and concerns, the time for talking was over.

"I'm going to be training a lot until the first round of the tournament, I have a lot of practice and spells to cover until then"

Fleur smiled, as much as she'd love to join him in the training, she didn't want to serve as a distraction "Me too, maybe see you in library from time to time?"

"We'll see, I should be getting down to Hogwarts before I miss Herbology" Litavos smiled, "Feel free to visit Malfurion whenever you fancy, he appreciates the company although keep this private as he can be shy around lots of new people"

After the awkward herbology class with the Hufflepuffs, many of whom still believed that Gryffindor had stolen their glory by cheating two champions into the tournament. Harry had finally come to terms with what was happening and defended himself the best he could when the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs looked like they were out to get him. Litavos did his best to keep out of direct attention although by now he couldn't go anywhere without being spotted by someone or being accused as a cheat.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Part 6: The Tournament is approaching

**Chapter 6 - The tournament is approaching**

He was summoned to Dumbledore's office in the mid-afternoon where he and McGonagall were waiting for him.

"Ah Mr Atkingston, thank you for coming on such short notice" Dumbledore smiled in his usual way. Litavos stood beside Dumbledore's table and faced McGonagall and Dumbledore, "Now you'll be wondering why I've called you here but as you remember, I promised to use your memory of the events to prove your innocence with everything which has occurred" Dumbledore explained.

Litavos didn't know how to feel about letting other's use his memory, something about the events felt…private. Dumbledore could see how Litavos was feeling by the unsure looks he was giving. "I know these events are personal, all memories we have collected are but we collect them for a reason and never take any of them lightly. We need your memory to prove to the ministry that you're not a spy or even working for the legion. I promise you once you have given us the memory we will leave you to resume training for the tournament" Dumbledore continued reassuringly.

Litavos sighed and agreed to do so, at least he won't have to constantly tell his entire life story to every official he comes across. He removed his wand from his pocket and followed Dumbledore's instructions to remove the memory. With the wand pointing to his head he focused back to the day's events starting from the day he left Gilneas to the invasion of the burning legion and then his journey through Scotland after landing in the strange world right up to his first encounter with Dumbledore. After cycling through his memory in as much detail minus a few personal details such as the name of his high elf friend, the origins of his staff and his birthplace. This was a hard task, reliving the traumatic experience again, he had to force himself through even if his mind protested, the events still clear and details he would never want to explain again. He felt a copy of the memory being extracted from his head and onto the wand in a silver hair like wisp and then placed the wisp in a small glass bottle Dumbledore handed him.

"Thank you Litavos this will aid us in so many ways, our first glimpse into another world" Dumbledore said, "Thank you for your co-operation" he then stored the bottle on a shelf amongst similar bottles, "If you need anyone to talk about the events please don't hesitate, sometimes it's best to take the lid of the bottle and speak your mind"

For the next few days Litavos carried on the usual routine of attending classes and spending as much time as he could in the forest, since the morning Fleur found out about Malfurion by mistake, he hadn't seen her around Hogwarts or when he accompanied the Hippogryth. He wasn't affected by this at all however, as with all champions, she was a busy person, having to juggle education with training and any other commitments they were bound by, although Litavos wanted to speak to her again after their conversation in the forest. As for the training, he pushed himself twice a day which involved channelling and emitting magic and going on a few mile runs to improve his dexterity, although it had been 2 days since his fitness regime had begun, he was already feeling the positive effects.

Litavos had received a request along with Harry Potter to attend a wand weighing session and some interview with a magical newspaper company. Colin Creevey who escorted them from Snape's potions class fondly spoke to Harry and Litavos until they arrived at a relatively small classroom with Lodo Bagman, a camera man and Rita Skeeter who had the reputation of being a formidable journalist.

"Champion four and five" Lodo said brightly as he directed both Gryffindor's into the small room away from the camera. The other candidates were also present, Cedric was in conversation with Viktor who stood tall with his arms crossed and Fleur was busy combing her long silvery hair in preparation for the photos, she smiled at Litavos from across the room and then got back to making herself ready for the photos.

"We'll be holding a wand weighing ceremony shortly and Rita here will interview you when she's ready to do so for an article about the tournament" Lodo smiled, "It's to make sure all wands are functional and ready for the challenges and to avoid cheating, any questions before we proceed?"

Harry seemed pretty content although he shared a few glances with Cedric, Harry believed Cedric had spread lies about his enrolment to the tournament which negatively impacted his reputation in the school. Litavos on the other hand had a few questions of his own, "I forgot to ask the other day, are external magic items allowed in the games?" he asked referencing to his staff.

"What kind of magical items?" he asked inquisitively with a raised eye brow, he knew about Litavos's origins and wondered if he had any magical items from his world.

"I doesn't matter what the item, you said the rules stated that everyone must be armed with a wand but that only means offensively and defensively, what about an item which does neither of those?"

Lodo Badman thought for a few moments, although the rules stated that one mustn't receive help or be armed he would have thought that would apply to other magical items, "I'm sorry but I must decline your request, to ensure a fair game and avoid the illusion of cheating we must ensure everyone uses the same equipment"

Litavos nodded coldly but it was worth a try at least. "I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start." Rita said to Bagman where her eye fixed on Harry, "The youngest champion, you know...to add a bit of colour?"

"That's fine, any objections Harry?" Bagman said.

Harry was having second thoughts about the prospect of being interviewed but before he had the opportunity to consider refusing, he was was taken to a smaller room where Rita had started interviewing the youngest champion. "Right, if you would excuse me" Bagman said to Litavos and left to find the wand room to begin preparations.

Cedric looked at Litavos and walked over to him from the other side of the room, his hair was combed and he dressed smartly, "Sorry about the rumours with Gryffindor" he said apologetically.

Litavos looked at him and he knew he didn't mean for any of this to happen, "It's not me you should be apologising to" he said referencing Harry.

"Yeah, it's awkward with Harry after the rumours but I guess you're right" he sighed.

"Do you really still believe that Harry managed to trick the goblet" Litavos said rather sarcastically making Cedric avoid eye contact for a few moments.

"Look things went out of control, we're rightfully upset that Gryffindor are in the spotlight…again you know, since Harry joined the school Gryffindor have become like heroes and for them to steal it again from us is just so frustrating" Cedric went on, "But bullying Harry for it isn't very chivalric, things went out of control, especially with the Slytherins using it as an excuse for their own games"

He thought about what Cedric had said and believed what he had to say, word did travel fast in Hogwarts so even the small exaggeration could escalate quickly. "Just remember who the older wizard is" he whispered to Cedric before leaving him to his thoughts.

Soon a table in the centre of the velvet was occupied by the judges which included Madame Mxime, Professor Karakoff, Mr Crouch and Lodo Bagman, and the champions were moved to some seats beside the door and waited for Harry to arrive.

Fleur purposely seated herself beside Litavos at the end of the row of seats, Litavos avoided her initial gaze and felt slightly uncomfortable sitting between both Fleur and Krum, Fleur then tipped her head towards his ear, he could smell the strong scent of lavender ripe from her body as she drew closer, "I need to speak to you in private" she whispered calmly.

He turned his head to face her and gently whispered, "You know where to find me", she smiled warmly at this and looked down on at the mage's hand which were gripping the seat beneath him.

Harry soon arrived and took his seat beside Cedric and Dumbledore joined the valet table, "I would like to introduce Mr Ollivander, he will be checking the wands to ensure they are in good condition before the tournament"

The weighing had begun and each champion took it in turns to hand their wand over so measurements and the ingredients inside each wand to be noted down. Unlike the other champions, Litavos wasn't the one who bought his wand so he was curious to see what he was actually using, it turned out he was using an Apple wood wand in 12 ¼ in length and with a Unicorn hair core, although these facts did not mean much to him, he was told each wand was unique and only work if the wand is compatible with the user, Litavos was given his wand and has no say in its creation but it worked.

After the weighing was complete it was time for photos, each staff member and companion present had to take it in turns for a photo. The half-orgre, no I mean Madame Maxime seemed to dominate the camera, she would make strict demands to the photographer to capture her 'Beauty', luckily Dumbledore managed to shove her along so the other staff members and champions could get their turn. Viktor posed in his typical stern stance with his crossed arms and straightened back pose while Fleur posed gracefully with her hat in front of her body.

When it came to the Hogwarts champions they each had a photograph individually ,then a group photo with Cedric in the middle in an aggressive like pose to show the strength of Hogwarts students and finally a Gryffindor shot with Litavos and Harry both standing beside each other. After a final group photo with all the champions the photo shoot was complete and they were allowed to disperse for supper.

Before Litavos could leave however, he was pulled to the side by Rita who requested an interview for the final champion.

Inside a small chamber Rita sat with a magical quill in front of her, the middle aged blonde rested on a comfy chair and was about to interview the mage to finish her report. She then lit a brown cigarette in her mouth and exhaled a stream of smoke in Litavos's direction, "Before we start would you like a cigarette so you relax during the questions?" she said holding the cigarette between her index and middle finger.

"No, I'm fine thanks" Litavos refused.

"Now I've been dying to write a report about you for quite some time, word has reached my mouth that you're a very special boy…"  
"Special in what way?" Litavos asked while the quill scribbled down the conversation as it was happening.

"They say that you're not even form this world, that you're a kind of saviour who's here on a special mission. Care you verify these facts?"  
"That sounds pretty accurate, it is true that I'm not from this world and that my own was destroyed but to the people reading this newspaper I would say that I'm just like you, the world share many similarities"

"Do you think this 'world' is just some excuse you've come up with to justify your participation in the tournament?"

"Erm what?" Litavos said.

"Well knowing that one of your rivals, the boy who lived is competing against you, a story created to give you a reason to fight would be good for publicity, people would pity and support you during the tournament"

"You think I'm doing this for publicity?" Litavos rudely questioned, "I would rather bathe in a puddle of piss than sink to your level"

"Now how did you put your name in the goblet of fire? Mr Potter claims he didn't, maybe you can shed a new light on the incident"

"As I'm aware Potter has no reason to enter the competition, as for me I intentionally put my name in the goblet"

Rita sucked on her cigarette and shot another steam of smoke which evidently made him cough in reaction, "Why would someone such as yourself 'deliberately' enter themselves in a competition, money, power, fame or is it something deeper, a girl?" His face turned pink when he pictured Fleur sitting beside him and Rita winked in his direction, "So the young wizard 'Litavos Atkingston' is entering a life or death tournament to win the heart of a girl, who is this lucky girl who's managed to capture the heart of a brave wizard such as yourself?"

"No, I didn't do it for a girl…" the mage protested.

"Of course not dear, you're doing it for glory" Rita said sarcastically while the quill finished its sentence. "That's enough material for one article, I'll keep an eye out for this mysterious girl of yours" she winked.

The mage now felt furious all the way through the evening meal, how could she manipulate his thoughts like that.

The next morning Litavos eagerly strolled down towards the forest, Fleur wanted to meet in private and he couldn't stop thinking about her or the reason she wanted the meeting. Outside the forest Fleur waited for the mage to arrive, the month was getting colder and her icy breath escaped her nostrils, lately her mind was mixed with emotions and thoughts which she needed to express in one form or another and who better than her Hogwarts friend, not like he was her only friend from Hogwarts, her charm and beauty allowed her to capture the attention of anyone but the majority were either too shy or nervous to hold a descent conversation. Once Litavos finally arrived they travelled together through the winded forest path.

"Rita took her time interviewing you" Fleur said marching through the cold forest, her hands stuffed inside her pockets.

"You were waiting for me?" Litavos realised, he looked over to Fleur who gave him a confirming nod. "She must have loved me then" he sighed "She has a way of tapping into what you say, say something wrong then poof"

"She claimed my looks are the reason I'm competing as an attempt to show I haven't flirted my way through exams, vile bitch" she huffed as they entered the clearing, Malfurion was happy to see them and ran up for attention.

"I'm dreading the article already" Litavos added with a less eager smile while they groomed the hippogryth.

Fleur walked up to Litavos who stood beside Malfurion, "You must be wondering why I wanted to talk in private" she asked facing the mage who was the same height as the witch.

"It's been on my mind" he replied.

Fleur paused and her cheeks reddened, "Well there's no reason at all really" she said, "Being here, outside, with you is nice, it's a change from the formalities of school"

"I couldn't agree more, there's a sense of freedom here, no one to judge your actions and you can be left in peace" Litavos stroked Malfurion's head and fed the hippogryth several berries he had collected on the way down.

"Peace…" Fleur repeated as if the term sounded unfamiliar, she helped Litavos feed Malfurion the few remaining berries and then joined him on the log as they did only days ago. The smell of musky, mouldy scents was rife but Litavos relished it, the outdoors and the orders which came with it were familiar and strangely comforting. Fleur was on the brink of sneezing, her nose reddened and she breathed in heavily through her nose, "ACHU!"

"Light be with you" Litavos laughed.

"Excuse me?" Fleur said in confusion on the brink of laughter.

"It's a saying" Litavos replied, although tempted to bore her with the details, he decided against it unless she specifically asked.

Stretching out his arms and crossing his legs in Fleur's direction, they continued to chat while the sun swallowed the shadowed forest. The more they talked and the more he learned about Fleur, the more he enjoyed being in her company. Her posture and warming kindness towards him was something he admired.

When it was soon time to join the school for breakfast, Fleur kissed him on the cheeks. Litavos blushed madly, this was sudden and had no idea on how he was meant to react, he stared at Fleur for any response.

Fleur cheekily giggled and left for the castle leaving Litavos to question her motive. Fleur thought back to that kiss on her journey and blushed when she thought about it. She would be lying if she said she wasn't interested, everything about him was captivating and mysterious, even after their lengthy discussions. His age was her only concern, in the past she had been attracted to those older than herself, maturity was her biggest attraction and yet despite the age, she often felt as if she were speaking to someone older than 14, she often forgot Litavos and Harry were the same age and this astounded her.

Litavos meanwhile still tried to configure her intentions, he had never been exposed to romance, or whatever that was meant to be. Life as a mage seemed to be very different here, in Azeroth mages were permitted to raise families but from an early age the commitment of study and practise become a priority, subtle things like romance became secondary and in some cases, non-existent, to some families were distractions to what they believed to be more important.

It was the weekend before the first trial and the article Rita Skeeter about the Triwizards tournament had been published over 10 days ago, he felt wrongly fortunate that Harry Potter was the highlight of the article which seemed to dig into his past and a craving for attention although he was infuriated about the segment about himself. Rita had decided to title his segment "I would rather bathe in a puddle of piss than sink to your level –Litavos Atkingston accusing fellow team mate Harry Potter of cheating" **.** The article included false information about how Litavos was competing directly against Harry Potter for Triwizard champion to win the heart of a secret lover and then asked which was worth fighting for, Love or Glory?

This naturally spread rumours through the school and he had to deal with being accused of seducing every girl he talked to, this made studying in the library ever more difficult but like every rumour it quickly died down when the next big secret was apparently spilled.

Over the course of the weeks he kept up his training and learned how to channel magic without the use of his staff, this proved tricky but with enough practice and meditation he improved his dexterity when channelling magic for longer duration. As for his studies with McGonagall, he continued learning new spells and charms through the private tuition, the spells were simple to cast with the only difficulty trying to remember so many spells at once.

He would occasionally bump into Fleur in the corridors or in the library, they would exchange words about their day and how they were feeling, Fleur continued to tease the oblivious Litavos through flirtation, as much as he enjoyed her affection, he didn't quite understand how one should respond.

So back to the story, the weekend before the first trial all of the students in the third year and above were allowed to visit Hogsmead, this had excited him greatly because his only memory of the town was a quiet town, not at all how it was described by the other members of Gryffindor. He wrapped himself up in his robes and a satchel which contained a book in case he fancied a read in a warm tavern.

While most of the students decided to travel either in pairs of small groups to Hogsmead, Litavos preferred his own company so he could talk to whoever he wished and visited whatever interested him.

He had joined the dispersed crowd of Hogwarts students heading down to Hogsmead for the day, it was midday so the majority were either helping themselves to the high street or decided to stay in Hogwarts instead. Everyone dressed in their own clothes which vastly included lots of jumpers and warm clothing due to the late Autumn season, all of the houses were mixed except from distinct groups of Beauxbatons girls wearing lavish clothing and Durmstrung students who pushed past anyone without a care, they would stand out no matter where they were.

When he entered Hogsmead he was surprised to see Hermione standing by herself with a large cream filled chocolate in her hand as if she were speaking to someone. "Hermione?" Litavos called as he approached her from the busy street.

"Oh, hey Litavos" she said rather surprised, "I haven't seen you at all lately" before biting into her chocolate.

Harry who had been hiding under the invisibility cloak to avoid the unnecessary attention he's been getting throughout school, "Behind you" he whispered to Hermione which also caught Litavos's ears.

"Who said that?" he uttered looking around Harry's direction.

"It's Harry" Hermione whispered, "He's using an invisibility cloak" the mage didn't need any explanations to why Harry was hiding, the past few weeks had been brutal towards him.

Rita had just left the Three Broomsticks. Litavos lowered his hood like a silent assassin and followed Hermione and Harry towards the pub to remain undetected but as he passed Rita she looked at him and smiled, "Well isn't it our famed champion" she said holding onto the mage's arm tightly and stopping him in his tracks.

He lowered his hood, his disguise had failed, "Rita I didn't see you there" he said coolly, by now Hermione and Harry were out of sight.

"So what brings the mighty champion to Hogsmead?" she proclaimed while flipping out a piece of parchment and quill.

"I'm just enjoying the festivities Rita, thought I'd come down for the day before the big event in a few days' time" he asserted giving her a sly smile, he wasn't giving her anything out of the norm.

"Shouldn't a champion such as yourself be resting or preparing the tournament instead of partying, I know you're a special exception but calm down a bit dear, you've not won yet"

"Well we'll see how the day unfolds shall we" Litavos said before making his exit.

"Leave the poor girls alone won't you" Rita winked as he departed, "A champion may be a handsome sight for young girls but you can only break so many hearts"

He was half tempted to polymorph the brat into a toad but his reputation depended on him not to do anything stupid, hexing a reporter is hardly good for publicity.

He climbed through the pub door which was obstructed by a students, the pub was packed and tables were filled left right and centre. Through the crowd he spotted Hermione on a table by herself with Harry who he assumed as under this invisibility cloak and the Weasley brothers with Lee Jordon on another table, before he could make his choice George had already spotted him, "Oi Litavos, join us will you" George called from across the room.

He climbed his way through the crowd towards the high table the brothers shared with Jordon, "Allright" Litavos uncomfortably greeted in their slang, something he had picked up from the commons room, climbed on the spare chair at the end of the table.

"What's been keeping you so long, we were wondering when you'd turn up" Fred joked.

"Rita, that's what!" Litavos sighed resting his arm on the table.

"Right finish your pints lads, I'm getting another round" Fred said with a grin as they gulped down the remainder of their butter beer tankards at once, "Want anything bud?" he asked Litavos.

"I don't have any money" Litavos sighed knowing he only had Azeroth gold which would be pretty worthless here as currency.

"I didn't ask you to pay, what about you Jordon?" Fred said to the dreadlocked friend at the end of the table.

"In honour of our champion, how could I refuse" Jordon joked smiling around the table. Fred then disappeared through the crowd while noise levels continued to rise as more students burst through the doors.

"Heard anything from Harry?" George said to Litavos, this then made Ron's face light up.

"He's with Hermione I think" he said looking over to Hermione sitting alone with a book in front of her.

"He's really that scared to show himself huh" Ron mentioned quietly.

"Can you blame him, the amount of hate he's had over the last few weeks"

Ron looked to Litavos and he knew the mage was right, maybe he had been a bit hard on Harry but now would be too awkward to say anything.

George soon arrived with at least 10 pints butter beer wrapped around his arms, Jordon looked flabbergasted with the quantity while George cheered for his brother, "Nicely done, bottoms up lads!" they smashed their tankards together in the middle of the table with laughter and proceeded to gulp down the first round, like Dwarves they cared little about their surroundings and as the pints kept rolling in, pint after pint they celebrated like it was their last night and boy was it a day remember if their bodies allowed them to do so.

Throughout the day they beer splashed into the table in laughter and they were soon joined by Hagrid who challenged Fred and George to a drinking competition, twins against Hagrid. "I'll bet my fines pumkin on this lads!" Hagrid bellowed while Jordon filled a nearby table with tankards of butter beer.

"There's no way we can lose" George boasted.

"Right you are twin, two against one, Hagrid doesn't stand a chance!"

"Well what are ye bettin if ur so confident?"

Fred and Geroge looked at each other and said at the same time "Him" pointing to each other.

"A weeks vegetable patch maintenance for both of you in your breaks if you lose" Hagrid laughed as they prepared to drink for glory.

"Lass get some tankards cleaned up quick, we're going to need them" the barman instructed seeing what was about to unfold at the further side of the bar.

"Last man standing" Hagrid said announcing the rules to the twins who looked confident enough as they surrounded themselves with tankards. The twins had decided to take it in turns to drink when one of them passed out, there was no way this plan could fail.

"Ready… go!" Jordan shouted. As well as the competition started Hagrid was already gulping down pint after pint in quick motions while George was struggling to keep up by downing a single pint.

The competition lasted into the early evening and they had attracted quite a lot of attention themselves. People cheered as Hagrid gulped down as many as three tankards at a time, his clothes were wet with beer but he was devouring the stuff like as if it was water, "Had enough lad!" he bellowed to George who was now lying on the table with a half-finished tankard in front of him. Fred then swapped with George and controlled his consumption in hope of out drinking Hagrid over time. This was not the case however, after another hour Fred too had collapsed on the table beside his twin, the entire table and the next three tables were filled with dirty tankards. Hagrid roared at his victory with his fist high in the air, applause erupted throughout the pub. Hagrid then looked at his watch, "It's nearly midnight so I be off, someone remind Fred and Geroge of their bet" he winked before departing.

 **To be continued….**

 **Author's notes;**

This chapter turned out smaller than I had liked but it serves as a few plot points for future chapters, chapters will get longer, don't worry. I hope you enjoyed the drinking competition towards the end, thought it would be a nice touch.

I'm planning on creating a romance between Fleur and Litavos if it wasn't obvious by the subtle flirtation throughout the chapter, although it may seem like it's happening rather fast, I'm going with the idea that they both sense something different about the other and curiosity is what leads their relationship. If anyone has a problem with this match up then go with the idea that he's mentally and intellectually older than 14, I plan on changing the story later around Fleur and Bill's canon match up, maybe he marries someone else or a celebration happens anyway, let me know if you have any ideas.

Next chapter will be the first task with a few surprises in store! At least for now I'll be doing my best to upload every Tuesday, I'm still a few chapters ahead of the one being uploaded minus proof reading so if anyone has any general feedback about the direction the story is taking or my writing style please let me know so I can improve (Still learning as I go)


	8. Part 7: Dragons

**Chapter 7 - Dragons**

He woke up the next day on the Sunday still in his Azeroth robes, what had happened last night? He vaguely remembered a drinking competition between the twins but anything after that was a blur. His body smelt badly of butter beer and his head felt like he had been crushed by a troll. In his painfully dazed state he managed to sum up the courage to slowly remove his robes and slip on some pyjamas.

Fred and Geroge weren't doing much better, they had lost to Hagrid and were now forced to spend the day in the pumpkin path in the afternoon. They sank into the sofa in the commons room when the mage climbed down from the dormitory stairs in the early afternoon.

"Morning" Fred said quietly, his face was pale and in pain from the hangover.

"Afternoon, brother" George ached correcting his brother, Fred glared at him from across the room.

"How are you doing?" Litavos asked but this was a silly question, even a house elf could tell how the twins were feeling.

Fred glared at Litavos, no answer was needed. The Gilnean felt sorry for the twins, they were beaten badly by Hagrid, so badly in fact that the halls were filled with stories of the events the earlier night "Well I'm off for a shower, have fun at the vegetable patch" he smirked leaving the twins.

Later that day after the mage had finally managed to wash the dreadful smell of butter beer from his body after a warm shower, he walked through the school towards the bell tower courtyard to do some quiet studying. By this point he was still unaware of what the first task would entail, Harry was yet to inform him and Cedric on his discovery. Litavos couldn't possibly imagine what he'd be facing.

When he neared the bell tower courtyard he heard running footsteps coming from behind and turned around to see Fleur who had now stopped a few meters away from him, she looked tired, drawing heavy breaths into her French lungs while her face blushed from exercise. The mage smiled as he approached fleur completely unaware of her intentions, "Everything ok?" he asked noticing her short of breath.

Fleur lead him into the middle of the courtyard, they were fortunate that it was empty so they could have a little privacy, Rita was yet to catch onto Fleur. "I've been looking all over Hogwarts for you" she said looking down to mage's hands resting on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I had a rough morning…" Litavos said quietly.

Fleur looked at his pale face and heavy eyelids, "What happened?" she said softly in her French accent.

"No doubt the story of Hagrid's victory against the Weasley's have reached your ears" Litavos smiled. Fleur looked at him uncomfortably before realising what he was implying, "I was with them" he laughed lightly even though his head ached badly and his throat was sore and dry.

Fleur didn't know if she disapproved of his new found friends or glad he was making friends but this was the least of her worries, "I know what the first task is, we'll be fighting Dragons" her words struck Litavos like adrenaline and his face instantly lit up.

"Dragons" Litavos beamed, the news couldn't be better for the Gilnean, Dragons were stuff of legend in Azeroth and served as protectors, guardians and were highly intelligent sentient being which reminded Litavos of himself, if he did say so himself, but to fight them? His face dropped when remembering the rules, "I thought it was meant to remain a secret"

"It is but seeing Hogwarts has three champion, Madame Maxime thought it would be fair. I had to tell you" Fleur said.

Litavos paused for a few moments, so many questions had burst into his mind but dragons… fighting dragons seemed wrong in his mind, they had done nothing wrong and they were now caged beasts used for entertainment? "What are the Dragons like in this world?" he looked at Fleur who gave him a uncomfortable frown.

"Fire breathing flying reptiles, there are lots of different types" Fleur said unsurely.

Litavos on the other hand didn't know how these intelligent creatures had become slaves to man, even the way Fleur described them made them sound nothing like the dragon's he had read about.

He gripped Fleur's arms reassuringly, "If these 'dragons' are savages then we have nothing to fear, it's only the intelligent ones which pose a real threat"  
Fleur looked coldly at the mage, "Dragons are dangerous creatures, try not to take this so lightly"

Litavos knew well how dangerous a Dragon could get if you had the wrong intentions but a mindless dragon didn't seem too bad in his opinion unless they belonged to this world's equivalent of a dragon aspect, "If Tuesday is the day we are to face a Dragon" he paused, "Then we must prepare ourselves both mentally and physically, I have a lot of studying to do if I'm to stand and chance" he said.

Fleur was agitated and scared of the thought of fighting a real dragon which swelled in her mind and all she could think about was being alone when the dragon could potentially end her very existence. The mage could feel her agitation and did his best to reassure her.

"I should be going" Fleur eventually said, she pecked Litavos on the cheek and gathered herself up from the floor, "Maxime will be looking for me, find me before the trial, I don't want this to be the last time we talk"

The Gilnean smiled and said his goodbyes, this was when reality had finally hit him, his first trial was in 2 days' time and he had no idea how to kill a dragon. He sat himself down in the corner and opened his book about arcane magic to continue going over the theoretic elements, he needed all kf the knowledge he could find.

The next day on Monday, Litavos's dreams were filled with thoughts and expectations for the first task. He imagined himself fighting against a savage black dragon, his scaly body hunting the mage down like a scared sheep. The dragon breathed scorching fire to the sound movement but this mage wasn't one just a mere sheep, no he was something much greater. Litavos imagined himself jumping out from a piece of rubble and firing dozens of arcane missiles mid-air, the dragon wounded from the impact. Cheers erupting from the stands, shouting his name loudly, he fired an arcane barrage into the dragon killing it like that. After the battle he would be surrounded by fans and bards would share tales of how he defeated the beast which so many had feared.

He woke early and saw Harry crouching his knees on the bed, despite being in the same dorm he had been mostly pre-occupied with studying and other shenanigans throughout the school. "Harry?" Harry looked at him with his pale and heavy eye lid face and didn't say a thing, how bad were things for him? "Want to go for a walk and just talk?" the mage said slipping out of his bed and walking over to Harry.

The two walked through the empty school, the early hours meant most were either asleep or spending the first hours in the commons room. "I've had a lot on my mind lately" Harry said now dressed in his robes.

"I'm all ears, I wish I could have spoken to you sooner but nothing ever goes the way we plan" Litavos softly replied.

"You can say that again" Harry said while they roamed the shadowed second floor, "I had no intention of entering the tournament at all and yet someone wants me dead"

"Why would anyone want you dead?" Litavos swiftly replied.

Harry pulled up his fringe revealing his famous lightening scar but this meant nothing to Litavos who stared at him blankly, "You mean you don't know the story about the boy who lived?" Harry asked surprised.

"Heard it being mentioned but it means nothing to me, remember I started this year"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" Harry said, "Well when I was born my parents were killed by a man called Voldermort" Harry gulped as he said the forbidden name, "but somehow I survived and I was left with this scar on my forehead, since then I've had a feeling that he's trying to return…"

The Gilnean knew how harry was feeling, he associated this Voldermort to the Burning Legion, maybe every world has to have some villain he thought to himself, "So you think this guy entered you in the tournament, to kill you?"

Harry darkly nodded, the mage didn't have the slightest idea on how he was meant to respond to such a thing. To be wanted dead… "You must fight him" Litavos said. Harry looked at him as if he was crazy but what other solution was there, he then remembered Madeye Moody in the entrance hall, could he be connected? "You said you survived when you were only a baby, he took everything away from you, your family and tried to take away your future. In Azeroth we say there is time for peace but there is also a time where you must fight!" Litavos shouted with his first flung in the air.

This looked rather awkward seeing there was only two of them, Harry laughed at the peculiar mage's optimism and then swung his first in the air afterwards. "You're right" he smiled tearfully, "Tomorrow I, no I mean we have a choice and I want more than anything to stop Voldermort's return"

"That's the spirit" Litavos laughed whacking Harry on the back, "We should get some food anyway before it's too late" he said departing from his wizard friend.

While entering the entrance hall he bumped into Dumbledore of all people, "Ah Litavos, I'm glad I found you before the first trial" he winked, "Please follow me outside"

He followed Dumbledore back towards the lake where he suddenly stopped and gazed out into the great puddle, "Tomorrow's a big day" he said calmly before facing the mage. "After everything which has happened so far, it's been a pleasure, an absolute pleasure meeting someone so fascinating such as yourself"

Litavos got tense at this statement, why was he thanking him now? "Dumbledore"? He said puzzled, did Dumbledore expect him to die tomorrow?

"Just in case tomorrow doesn't work out the way we planned" Dumbledore said, "Now everyone competing will be representing their school or house but as a champion of Azeroth, it seems wrong to make you wear the colour of Gryffindor don't you think?" the mage couldn't argue with that so he nodded, "Good, this means you need a flag to fight under and a uniform with your colours to wear, can you possibly scribble down a picture of your chosen flag and its colours?" he then handed Litavos a piece of parchment and a quill.

The Gilnean did his best to draw a picture of the Alliance emblem that consisted of a golden lion's head with a blue background. He explained this to Dumbledore with great detail before they departed.

The last full day before the tournament was a tense one, both Harry and Litavos were doing any final preparations. Since their discussion, Harry found a new sense of hope and was now starting to plan his battle for tomorrow. Litavos practised at much as possible, since learning his staff would be banned from the tournament he focused on drawing magic without any enchanted weapon, this was more difficult than it sounded but the more he meditated leading up to the day, the easier he was able to channel and cast magic from his hands. He had promised to find Fleur but this proved more difficult and instead of wasting time looking for her, he continued practising until near midnight.

He woke up early the next morning full of excitement, the day of the first task had arrived. He hurried down to see Malfurion before anyone could wake, the last thing he needed right now was celebrations before the fight, no what he needed now was some final training and to say his farewells to Malfurion, after all this could be his last morning.

He sped through the winding path in the forbidden forest, past shrubs and over roots until he was once again united with the Hippogryth. Although Malfurion wasn't alone this time and he was surprised and yet pleased to see Fleur with him already. They gazed into each other from across the clearing in silence, the silent moment would last a lifetime if Nozdormu the dragon aspect of time would allow it but unfortunately other events had weaved their way into their time. "So the day has come…" the mage finally said approaching Fleur.

"At least the morning is ours, are you scared?" she said apprehensively looking at the Gilnean.

"No, I am not scared" Litavos said smoothly. He walked towards the centre of the clearing and stood beside Malfurion. Around the clearing trees were destroyed from his constant training and splinters of wood covered the surroundings. He looked down at his hand which now emitted arcane. Fleur watched uneasily as in a quick motion he channelled and unleashed a large arcane barrage into the nearest tree. The barrage sent a violent spinning spherical beams into the tree and on impact the tree itself broke apart and went down without any additional effort. By Medivh he was powerful.

Fleur watched the demonstration from a far and was gobsmacked by what she had witnessed, this was the first she had seen magic from Azeroth and there was no way she could possibly describe how she felt. "How…" she uttered, no wand was used and yet she could feel and see the magic being emited from his body.

The Gilnean closed his hands tightly, his vigorous training and exercises had paid off and he felt more than ready to fight a simple dragon. "Sorry for that… display" he said returning to Fleur, "But I had to show you"

Fleur was speechless at what she had witnessed "What was the point of that demonstration?" Fleur said approaching Litavos sternly.

"So you can focus on yourself, naturally I want the task to go well for both of us, now you can concentrate, you will survive this" Litavos said reassuringly.

"What makes you so sure?" Fleur crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Because you're too stubborn to die from a mere dragon, there's things you want to achieve and I can tell some wild Dragon won't take that away from you"

Fleur paused and checked her watch from her velvet robes, "I have to go, I promised Maxime to attend breakfast with her personally, I imagine we'll see each other just before the test, make sure you're ready" she then kissed Litavos on the cheeks and quickly departed again.

At about lunch time when all of the students had gathered in the hall, Litavos had returned to his dorm to change into his tournament equipment. Despite his earlier confidence he was feeling heavily tense and his body couldn't stop fidgeting, he had received a letter informing him that his gear had arrived and waited for him beside his bed and so hurried through the halls to prepare for his defining moment.

On his bed, the equipment nearly laid out in front of him, First was the thick long sleeved top which was blue and had the golden lion is gold head fixed in the centre resembling the alliance emblem, then came the longer navy blue robe with the inside lined with gold silk and the alliance badge sown on to the side, and finally some black trousers and some fingerless gloves to finish the off the outside. He looked over his equipment and felt impressed and wasted no time in slipping it on.

Dressed in his is armour he found a nearby mirror and inspected himself and by Medivh did he look the part, he was now a champion of the Azeroth and the Alliance and now all he had to do was prove himself worthy. Before setting off he slung one of his satchels over his shoulder carrying a useful spell book and retrieved his wand and slipped it in his pocket.

He left the commons room, a few inside wished him luck and he made his way to the great hall where the majority of the students were eating their lunches. The great hall doors flung open, eyes fixed in his direction and he matched through in his colours like a proud knight, the lion of Stormwind of his cloak made him appear like a god in their eyes and, he envisioned the famous Stormwind song which choir boys used to sing by the entrance, by Medivh did he feel awesome.

"Bloody hell is that Litavos?" Fred awed as his eyes refused to escape his sight.

"Right it is brother" George replied, "Although I've never seen that flag before, where do you think he comes from, Canada, America?

Litavos passed McGonagall who anxiously nodded at him, "You look splendid" she smiled looking over him "near the forest you will find a tent near an enclosure of dragons, now go 'champion of Azeroth'", she lifted her goblet in honour and he set off with eyes still in awe.

For the journey down he felt immensely calm, the prospect of fighting a dragon made him more curious than actually scared. He wanted to know what these dragons were like and if they were intelligent in any way or form, could they talk? It was a cold November afternoon and while his body felt the stinging chill of the subtle breeze passing through the countryside, owls hooted from nearby trees and a fox scuttered out in front of him, he walked slowly and his mind casted to distant thoughts, of home and the world he was desperate to return to, even if it meant blood had to be spilt in the process.

He soon found the tent behind a few trees and a steel like enclosure hidden in the forest. He stood just outside the tent and waited for a few moments just so he could straighten his equipment and then he made his entrance.

Inside the tent all of the champions except Harry were present, the feeling was pretty tense. All of the champions showed their nerves while they still could, Cedric fidgeted to himself by walking around the room, Viktor stood with his eyes closed and arms crossed in some meditation like trance and Fleur sat on a stool in the corner but he could tell she was very stressed and not very composed like she normally held herself.

"Look at you!" Bagman said happily admiring Litavos, "Now that's an outfit, make yourself at home until Potter arrives" he smiled leading him in.

Fleur noticed his arrival and shyly smiled while he found a stool and situated himself beside her, the mage showed no sign of fear or anxiety and seemed to hold himself pretty well. "So here we are…" Litavos said looking plainly.

"So we are" she sighed, her thoughts were clearly of the upcoming task and they conversation remained brief for the time being.

It wasn't long before Harry arrived and they all met in the middle of the tent. "Well now we're all here, time to fill you in!" Bagman said brightly, "When the audience is assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" he held out a bag of purple silk and shook it at them, "From which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! They are of different varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too… ah, yes your task is to collect a golden egg!"

Harry looked around the tent, Cedric was as fidgety as ever while Viktor and Fleur remained quiet but inside you knew they were terrified of what was coming. Harry noticed Litavos was the only one who seemed close enough to being calm, he nodded reassuringly at Harry. Harry didn't feel so alone knowing Litavos was with him, although he was only new to the school so far he had shown the most courage out of anyone in the competition and this optimism spread to Harry, he could now plan the events out in his mind.

Fleur was the first to put her hand into the bag, her hands shaking while she pulled out a small model of a green dragon with a number 2 around its neck. She held the dragon in her hands and looked over it while the rest took it in turns to place their hands in the bag, she then returned to her stall.

Next was Viktor who pulled out a Chinese Fireball with a number 3 around its neck. He kept his silent and yet composed look as he returned to the corner.

Cedric put his hand in the bag and pulled out a Swedish short spout with a number 1 around its neck. Litavos was reminded of the blue Dragonflight which lived in Northrend and he stared at the dragon while Harry was next to dive his hand into the bag, his dragon was the Hungarian Horntail with a number 4 around the neck, it stretched his wings in Harry's hand.

Lastly Litavos placed his hand in the bag and picked up the last of the dragons, the Ukrainian Ironbelly with a number 5. The Ironbelly breathed a heavy jet of fire in the magic hologram state and the mage curiously observed his opponent, detailing its body shape to get a rough idea on how it would move in its real form.

"Well there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you are to face, and the number around the dragon's neck determines which order are to take on the dragons, do you see? I'm going to leave you in a moment because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory you're first, just go into the enclosure when you hear the whistle, all right? Now … Harry… can I have a quick word, outside?"

Harry momentarily left the tent. Cedric was now tenser than ever, he rapidly paced around the tent with his firsts crunched up in a ball. The whistle sounded and he's face sunk at the sound. "Good luck…" Litavos said but this was ignored when he stormed out of the tent, pushing past Harry before disappearing.

The four of them sat around the tent minding their own business but with each cheer or scream Fleur, Harry and Viktor would agitatedly move to a different part of the tent as a distraction. Litavos tried to catch Fleur's attention but she was too pre-occupied with thoughts about her own battle with the dragon. He was the only one feeling excited by these events, the roar of the crown would brighten his face while he pictured himself in Cedric's shoes in a heroic battle.

Soon a final roar from the crowd signalled the end of Cedric's battle, "Cedric's got the egg, now marks from the judges!" Bagman shouted.

"That's one down, four to go!" Bagman shouted, "Now representing the school of Beauxbatons… Fleur Delacour!"

The crowd erupted and Fleur's eyes shot open, her skin was pale and she trembled at the announcement. She slowly passed through the tent and while doing so, her eyes locked onto Litavos for a brief moment before vanishing through the tent.

The crowd cheered when she entered the arena and from the tent the three remaining champions listened to the commentary on the loud speaker. Litavos sat on a stool in the corner with his hands closed and carefully listened. He was worried about Fleur and with the commentary commenting about near misses and poor decisions made him shudder and he prayed to Kalecgos that she would make it out alive.

Soon a large cheer erupted from the crowd, "She's done it!" Bagman shouted excitedly, "Judges, your marks if you will!" the judges showed their marks and another cheer from the crowd.

"From Scandinavia and Bulgaria, also known as Bulgaria Quidditch seeker, welcome Viktor Krum!" Bagman shouted, the crowd cheered loudly while Viktor with fierce determination in his eyes left the tent leaving only Harry and Litavos.

Litavos and Harry waited in silence while more cheers sounded in the distance, Harry now felt agitated than he previously felt and now reality was finally kicking in. neither of them said a thing, now was not the time for small talk, everyone to be said was already said and now each had to face their challenge alone. After the final cheer signalling Viktor's completion of his task, Harry jumped to his feet irritably suddenly knowing his time would come very soon. "Good luck Harry" Litavos said.

"That was a fantastic performance! Judges see Viktor well-judged for that performance" Bagman shouted while the crowd cheered.

"Thank you, good luck as well" Harry said briefly before his name was called.

He watched the Gryffindor leave the tent and the crowd cheered when he faced the dragon. He was now alone, he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, he was very nervous in fact but the prospect of death wasn't what he was afraid of, no what he feared most was fighting another dragon, it's prospect now more real than ever.

Cheers erupted from the stands and he saw a brief shadow of something on the tent soaring up in the air with something larger chasing behind and then the figure suddenly dived down from his view. "Look at that!" Bagman was yelling "Will you look at that, our youngest champion is the quickest so far to get the egg!" the crowd roared loudly before his marks were revealed.

Litavos now stood to his feet and did his best to calm his mind, he would need every bit of magic he could muster to take on this dragon, he held his wand tightly and waited for the announcement. "It's been an exciting day so far and now we are down to our final champion!" Bagman shouted. The mage then decided to make an early entry and left the tent, a jolt of nerves hit his spine and his felt his hand shaking while he neared the circular arena. "For our final champion I would like you to scream your hearts out, he is someone we thought was near impossible, he comes from a distant world and so for the final time. Introducing the Champion of Azeroth and Stormwind City – Litavos Atkingston!" he yelled at the top of his lungs while Litavos entered the arena.

The hundreds of faces erupted in cheer from the stands above and his eyes cast to the Alliance banner hanging from one of the sides, this exceeded his imagination by a mile, people were cheering for him and he felt a huge surge of confidence. He noticed the Iron Belly in the middle of the arena but this was the first time he had seen it in flesh. It was enormous even by the standards of dragons, thick metallic skin, razor talons, rough scales and a long wing span. He had drawn the shortest straw.

Beside the dragon who rested on an elevated stone hill in the centre of the arena, the golden egg which it furiously guarded. Litavos carefully made his move along the rocks, the dragon was big but not stupid. He kept close to the stone while navigating himself around but the dragon soon caught his scent and thrusted forwards suddenly towards Litavos's direction, his claws holding on to the side of the hill and he roared into the air ferociously. The crowd erupted when Litavos staggered backwards. Hermione and Ron were among the audience and their eyes firmly fixed on the mage who stood only a few feet away from the dragon with his back against a rock looking towards the dragon.

Litavos briefly darted behind a piece of rock before the engagement could begin and quickly removed a spell book from his bag and flipped through a page until stopping. He then jumped out in front of the Dragon with his wand aimed directly at its head and his spell book in his other hand, the dragon glared at him only a few meters away, it snorted its nostrils. "Sturpfey!" Litavos shouted, the crowd was about to burst into cheer but they instantly stopped … nothing happened. The crowd looked coldly at the Wizard, some covered their eyes while others simply couldn't look away. Litavos looked at his wand for a moment realising nothing had been cast so he shacked his wand a few times in desperation, "Come on…" he begged before trying again, "Sterpfei!" he shouted again desperately but still nothing. The dragon then leaned his face closer towards the mage, he could smell its disgusting breath and saw its large pointed teeth. He anxiously looked at the book again and repeated the spell quietly a couple of times, "Stupfy!" he shouted again which unleashed a jolt of magic into the Dragon's face, it hit the beast directly in the eye and it screamed into the air in agony. The crowd cheered and Litavos make his move.

He ran past the dragon and jumped over a stone while the dragon moved around the hill, he breathed a burst of fire into the mage's direction which engulfed the area around him but he had managed to jump over another rock which saved him, just. "That was a close one!" Bagman yelled.

He then flipped open the spell book in search for another spell he fancied using. Fleur was among the audience and she nervously watched the game from the back after being allowed to briefly watch the game, "What is he doing!" she whispered tensely.

His face beamed after finding another spell and his eyes widened, the Reductor spell, he had never used or seen this spell in his studies but wanted to find out what it did badly. He dived from his cover, he rolled on the stony ground and shouted "Riducto!.. I mean Reducto!" he corrected himself, a bolt of magic flew into the Dragon but it had no effect on the dragon which shot back a stream of fire from its mouth. He jumped out of the way and fired three more stunning spells in its direction but was unable to hit any vulnerable points.

"Another great attempt but his shots are bouncing right off, does he have a trick up his sleeve?" Bagman shouted.

"Fuck this!" Litavos shouted at the dragon who hissed bitterly in reply, "Play time's over, this ends here!" he shouted again. The dragon cockily moved closer and roared at the top of its lungs in the mage's face in an attempt to scare him.

This had no effect at all and the smug face of the dragon was soon wiped. He charged his hand and unleashed a large barrage of arcane missiles from his hand into the direction of the dragon, the violet missiles wisped through the air and exploded around the dragon's scales and large dents had appeared all over its body. The crowd roared in surprise, many of whom have never been this type of magic before, "What is this! Out of nowhere he unleashes what appears to be some kind of wandless magic, the dragon has its first wound in the belly, this is a completely different kind of game than the one we were seeing moments earlier!" he yelled while the crowd cheered.

The dragon now went of the offensive and jumped down from the hill and started chasing Litavos, he slashed his heavily talons in the mage's direction which sliced pieces of rock around him and then sent a pool of fire in his direction but the Gilnean was too quick and avoided each of these attacks. He fired an arcane blast dragon's direction and the proceeded to climb the hill. "He's climbing the hill, ladies and gentleman, this could be it!"

The dragon had a few cuts around his body but was still able to fight. Litavos reached the top of the hill where the egg sat a few meters away, the audience cheered expecting him to collect the egg but went quiet when he paused. This dragon… he had probably spent his entire life in captivity, tortured and forced to fight in some games in the name of entertainment. This disgusted Litavos when he imagined the thought of his brother's and sister's being chained up themselves. What would happen to this dragon after the game? Sent away to some other game, remain in chains for the rest of its life without ever freely flying through the sky… no he wouldn't leave the dragon to a fate such as this, he would end the dragon's life.

He stood at the side of the hill and looked down at the dragon, the dragon screeched in anger but the two faced each other like equals. Mr Bagman didn't say a word and neither did the crowd apart from the few silent whispers. "Let's end this now!" Litavos called to the dragon who seemed to understand his meaning. The reptile dug its claws into the rock and started to climb the rocky hill, it fired a few powerful fireballs from its mouth into the mage's direction. Instead of simply dodging out of the way, instead he bought out his hands which charged with mana and as the fireballs reached him he absorbed each of them into his hands. A few scattered cheers from the crowd but most remained deal silent. The fireballs charged Litavos's hands, he jumped into the air and threw all of the magic which was building up. A large ball of mana and fire joined together escaped his hands and while descending faster than the spell he whispered something to the dragon before landing. The dragon's eyes opened wide as if he had realised something and then the ball of magic hit him directly in the head causing a small explosion.

Those spectating dived to the floor jumped to the floor and when they arose, the Ukrainian Ironbelly lay lifeless above a pool on blood. People were speechless at what they had witnessed and some looked to Bagman to commentate on what had happened while others looked away at the sight, "Well… it appears the Champion of Azeroth has just slain one of the dragons, this is an unexpected occurrence…" Litavos then picked up the golden egg and held it in the air to the judges. "And he has done it, against all odds not only has he slain one of the most terrifying dragons I have every laid eyes one but he also has the egg, congratulations!" Bagman shouted, there was a scattered applause.

He left the arena unscathed, his robes were partly burned and his hands were black and rough but he had no injury on his body. He was met with McGonagall who looked astonished with what she had witnessed, "That was some quite remarkable magic you did there, it definitely left an impression… now wait here while they give you your score"

The dragon's body was cleaned from the floor while the judges were in deep conversation, it was an unspecified rule that the champions weren't to kill the dragon and such decided to deduct points. Madame Maxime was the first to score, with her wand she emitted a silver ribbon and shaped it in the number 3. "Ooohhh" some of the audience said in response.

Next Mr Crouch shot the number 4. Dumbledore shot a number 5. Ludo shot a number 6 which made the crowd cheer and lastly Karakroff gave the mage a number 6. The crowd sounded a little divided on the overall score but Adeios couldn't care less, in his opinion he had saved a dragon and that was more important than some score.

He left the arena and joined the other champions in champion's tent, all of them relieved and tired from their battle. Cedric had some paste on his face and Harry stood beside him exchanging a few words. "That was amazing Litavos" Harry said while the mage walked through the tent.

"Thanks, he was a tough one" Litavos smiled to Harry. Fleur sat in the corner of the room and her face beamed when she spotted Litavos from across the tent, her dress was slightly burned but she looked like she was back to her usual self.

"I'm so glad you survived" Fleur smiled joined him and Harry, he starched out his arms with a winded groan.

Lodo soon burst back into tent with a big grin on his face, "Well done all of you, you have a nice long break until the second task which is at half past 9 on February the 24th, but in the meantime you can try and find out what you'll be facing by the clue hidden within the egg, keep mindful and prepare before the day comes. All clear? Sure? Well off you go then!"

Litavos stayed behind after the stalls had emptied, the arena was yet to be disassembled but he was alone. He paced around the arena and in particular the spot where he had slain his opponent, he felt guilty for not finding another way, instead of killing him, he could have attempted to free him or ensure its safety at the very least. Death… even to the smallest of creatures, death can be painful but for Litavos, being the one who decided the fate of another was bitter-sweet, he tried to convince himself that he had made the right decision, that the dragon would be worse off without his intervention…

He placed his hand on the moist earth, "You fought well my friend, I hope your death won't be in vain for what's to come, if I even get the chance, I will rescue your brother's and sister's from captivity, that I promise"

 **Author's notes:**

Thanks for reading through to this stage and sorry for the wait for those following the story, I've been slowly writing later chapters but I'm looking for some inspiration, once I find some the chapters should come out more frequently.


	9. Part 8: The Yule Ball

**Chapter 8- The Yule Ball**

Rated M for Mature. This chapter contains text which may be upsetting to younger audiences, read at your own risk.

After the fight with the dragon, Hogwarts seemed rather different to Litavos, he was no longer an outsider. Instead it seemed people paid a lot more attention to him around school, at lunch people would ask him questions about the fight, girls would look at him when he walked past and then giggle in their small groups. He wasn't used to getting so much attention in his life and now it seemed everyone wanted to be his friend, even Draco would be 'nice' to him occasionally or at least show some form of respect during potion classes. His only escape was in the forest where only a few knew about Malfurion's existence, during the busy periods of study other various activities Hagrid would visit Malfurion, feed him and look after him, he felt relieved knowing Hagrid had taken that bit of responsibility away from him and still found time to visit the Hippogryth occasionally.

His battle with the dragon divided many opinions, some saw the act as being cruel and unnecessary while others were more impressed with his magic, this was the first time he had publically used his magic and he wasn't even holding back this time. And with this he was sent to multiple professor's offices including Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore to try and explain the theory behind his magical capabilities, he offered his first volume of arcane magic to Flitwick who seemed most eager to study this new magic than the other professors.

Meanwhile Harry did it best to act natural, he didn't enjoy the attention in the same way as Litavos, his thoughts were mostly to himself and Ron and Hermione. One evening he opened up to Litavos about the fight with the dragon, he had managed to secure first place was still viewed this on luck instead of skill. It easy to falsely say blind words of encouragement, these words mean nothing and said anyway for the sake of being positive. Litavos only needed to say one word "Trust". He left Harry without explanation but he hoped Harry would reflect and hopefully trust himself and his own abilities to a greater extent.

It was the 10th of December and he thought the day would be like any other, learning all kinds of interesting spells and techniques which he could then apply to his private studies, these private studies mainly involved reading through his books from home in the library or searching through a book at random which looked interesting. He would spend hours on end being immersed inside the literature of various witches and wizards to learn as much as possible, some even wondered why he wasn't sorted in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor, intellect was a natural strength he possessed.

During transfiguration class which involved the frightening task of changing guinea fowls into guinea pigs, the mage sat alone the front row of desks facing the black board. His notebook was filled with at least five pages of text which he discussed the theory and the applications of doing such a task along with diagrams for each stage of the process. Since starting Hogwarts, he took the lessons lightly due to his preference of learning about his own magic but after the tournament his interest in this world's magic greatly improved, he narrowly escaped death after mispronouncing a spell so it was in his interest to improve so he didn't find himself in a similar circumstance in the future, he even competed directly with Hermione on the amount of work he was able to produce in a matter of hours of study.

The end of the lesson was near and everyone started packing away their books, quills and belongings into their bags. "Before you go, I have something to say to you all" McGonagall said.

"The Yule ball is fast approaching fast and for those unfamiliar with it, it's a tradition joined with the Triwizards tournament and will allow us to socialize with our European neighbours from across the channel. It's open to fourth years and above with the exception of having a younger student as a guest" McGonagall went on, the girls in the class face lit up while McGonagall continued, "The ball is on Christmas day and finishes at midnight… As the ball implies, you are encouraged find a dancing partner, I know how this sounds to people of your age but it is all a part of the tradition"

"Dancing partners?" Dean said awkwardly while chatter about the ball, partially from the girls disrupted McGonagall's reply.

"Yes , a partner you dance with if that clears things up for you" McGonagall replied.

The bell rang and everyone gathered their belongings and crowded through the classroom towards the door. "Champions, a word please" she said to Litavos and Harry who waited beside her desk while the final students cleared out.

"As I was saying earlier, you both above all others are expected to have a dancing partner for the ball"

Harry looked uneasy about the news, "B…but I can't dance" he quickly.

"Well good job you have a few weeks to learn, you both along with the other champions will be opening the ball"

Litavos was curious about the news, he had never imagined himself dancing, he had never danced before either but from books he had read it was apparently an activity you did to get closer to someone. Why moving your bodies around a hall was a way of showing your affection towards someone was beyond him but he imagined girls enjoyed dancing in fancy clothing as much as they enjoyed pretty objects? He was yet to understand women.

Harry protested his involvement until they were finally allowed to leave the classroom. It was the late afternoon and the rest of the afternoon was free so like his usual routine he spent the rest of the day in the library. By now there was no doubt that word of the Yule ball had spread through the school like sweet ale on brewfest in the city of Ironforge, every girl he seemed to pass stared him for a brief moment, he stared at them back in curiosity thinking nothing of it, their faces would blush and Litavos could feel his insides twisting. When he had a moment to consider the behaviour of the girls he'd encountered, who was he meant to dance with? Fleur was the obvious choice considering the time they'd spent together but he was worried she'd have another partner by now, Hermione was no doubt taken by Harry so was now a good time to begin conversations with other girls…

He tried to put these thoughts to one side when he entered the library with the intention of opening this first volume of frost magic, with winter on its way there wasn't a better time to use the cold weather to his advantage.

He found a spare table at the far end of the library and eagerly swung his bag on the back of the chair and placing the large book with a crystal blue cover and a picture of an icicle. He didn't pay any attention to those around him, his mind was filled with text about applying the element of frozen water to arcane and he didn't directly notice that he had company.

A girl wearing the Ravenclaw colours with long scraggily blonde hair down her back lifted a large pile of books beside Litavos, he felt rather claustrophobic but decided to keep these thoughts to himself. "You're him aren't you" the girl said slouching beside Litavos with a weak smile on her pale face.

The mage looked at her blankly, he was used to being stopped in the hall ways but none were so direct with their questions. "I'm one of the champions if that's what you're asking"

"No, I was going to ask if you were the one who gave Professor Flitwick that strange magic book, he hasn't left his office in days so I was wondering if you were the one responsible!" the girl said firmly. Eyes around the library briefly looked in their direction wondering what the small disturbance as about, Litavos was rather surprised with the news, had Flitwick found some sort of connection between the magic or even learned how use Azeroth magic himself.

"I'm sorry if he's taken a strong liking to my book if it helps…"he gave her sly look by raising his eye brow before flipping over a page with a sketched picture of a water elemental on the second page.

Luna leaned over his shoulder while he was reading and looked over text for a short moment without noticing Litavos's aching shoulder which supported her weight in a sudden change of personality, "These are interesting, it says they come from the Abyssal Maw…" the girl read with an eager look on her face, "Where is it?"

His face was red with pain from her weight, "Can you stop…" he cried abruptly until she finally removed herself from his shoulder, "My shoulder isn't a table you know"

"Oh I'm sorry, I kinda got caught up with reading that book of yours" the girl chuckled.

"The Abyssal Maw lies within a relm known as the Elemental plane, scholars speculate its whereabouts, some say it lies in the core of Azeroth while others say it's a prison created by the titans in the twisted nether to keep the elemental spirits at bay" Litavos described thinking nothing off Luna's puzzled expression.

"The titans… elements… twisted nether. I don't understand"

Litavos sighed, it appeared common knowledge didn't spread between worlds and these people knew nothings of the architects of the universe, they will see soon enough. To explain, he would have to tell the story of the universe from the beginning and time was short and precious, the history would have to wait for now.

"You'll need to show me the whole thing sometime" The girl smiled assuredly while opening one of her own books.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Luna Lovegood" she smiled, "And you're Litavos, I heard the stories of how to killed a dragon with some peculiar magic, I don't know if anyone will say this to you but I think you did the right thing releasing it"

Litavos smiled while flickering through another page, at least someone understood his intentions instead of seeing it as an act to demonstrate his power, "I know" he said while Luna resumed her studying. They continued idle chat about an array or random topics until Luna left the library and after a long day of studying he found himself heading back to the dorms.

The next day he decided to pay Professor Flitick a visit in the west tower, the rumours about his isolation hadn't gone unnoticed, even Dumbledore himself tried casting a charm to unlock the door but had some kind of spell to prevent anyone from entering. Litavos knocked on the door loudly, the Ravenclaw tower was mostly empty. It was Lunch time and besides the stray student, most had simply given up on their futile attempts to converse with him. "Go away!" Flitwick shouted from within, "I need to finish my studies, I'm so close!"

Litavos paused for a moment, "It's Litavos, I'm wondering how you're finding the book, I let you borrow a few days ago?" this lead to a total silence, he waited outside unsure if Flitwick had heard him or was in the process of casting another spell to block noise, the uncertainty frustrated him.

Luckily the door soon opened and a messy Flitwick stood on the other end, his shirt was half unbuttoned and loose, trousers were on the wrong way and his feet remained bare. "Come in, come in before somebody sees you" he said hastily pushing Litavos into his office. The office was a mess, black board filled with equations while dozens of musty books lay on the floor opened at random pages and on the desk, parchment and bottles of ink cluttered the tables, what a state.

"What's going on…" Litavos said cautiously, he carefully maneuvered himself around the clutter to a spare chair in the corner.

"You're probably wondering what all of this is, but I'm in the process finding the connection between both world's magic" Flitwick said crazily, the mage did his best to follow but he thought Flitwick had spent too much time around the books, "You see, your book talks about drawing magic from the mana source from the air and then using it for anything you want so the magic lives with us, all around us but I don't quite understand how the process of absorbing the magic itself, you must see it as a natural thing like walking or how we first learned how to cast our first spell, we tell you how to flick the wand, say the word and wallah! you have a spell!" Flitwick went on eccentrically without a pause, "But how do we gain the same connection, if we already have the gene which allows us to use magic from a wand then we must have a weaker connection compared to yourself if we need something like a wand to emit or even amplify our magical powers…like a telescope to the eye! See? I still haven't found anything which I can use to improve my research but if I'm able to crack I… I'll be famous and all will know the mighty Goblin Wizard who changed magic forever!…" he yelled before collapsing on the floor on a pile of freshly written parchments, ink smudged over his face.

Litavos had to carry Professor Flitwick himself down to the hospital wing, students darted out of the way and Professor McGonagall accompanied him after bumping him her, "What's wrong with him?" she said quickly.

"He invited me into his office and then collapsed, he was trying to work out a way to use magic through the body" Litavos quickly explained just before they reached the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey removed Flitwick from his arms and instructed him to leave him to rest.

"You did a good deed" McGonagall said afterwards while they stood outside the hospital wing.

Litavos looked to her and smiled, "I wasn't expecting him to just fall like that, it just happened…". Litavos was shocked by the incident, it was the first someone had directly collapsed in front of him, and yet he found it strangely exhilarating, having that much responsibility and Flitwick's fate resting on him.

"That could have been a serious incident if you were not present, he's lucky you were there to help him" he she calmly while holding his arm.

"Thank you Professor, I think it's best if no one tries reading my books, I don't want something like this happening again"

McGonagall grinned at his mature response, "He'll be back to his usual self in no time, The books are your property so be careful with what you do with them, after witnessing that display, I think it's best if you restrain yours usage, at least in public, we don't want to give anyone any ideas do we"

He was relieved Flitwick was finally out of his office, seeing someone so obsessive over something was unsettling, was the desire for knowledge that great? He had heard troubling stories of men going mad over powerful artefacts and treasure, knowledge was of course the greatest treasure in the universe.

He hadn't seen Fleur as much as he would have liked, they no longer woke at the crack of dawn to spend time together before the long day ahead or saw each other around school, her availability in the yule ball still pondered in his mind and he needed an answer.

The girls from Beauxbatons were easy to find, they would stick in groups and go about their business but Fleur was never among them and he sometimes questioned whether or not she was avoiding him or their paths just never crossed, the feeling of doubt is like a cancer, once the thought emerges then it keeps growing until you lose all sense of judgement, he had to keep calm.

The following day Hermione had asked him to assist her in the library with some impendent research about mushrooms of all things, Hermione insisted on learning more about the properties mushrooms had on potions so dragged the famed dragon slayer with her. They chatted on the way down but thoughts were always directed back the ball. Before they entered the library, Litavos spotted Fleur down the hall with a few girls, "Excuse me for a moment" he told Hermione.

"I'll be inside" she looking across the hall at the Bauxbaton girls in fancy blue uniforms, Hermione didn't despise them for it but felt their uniforms often attracted too much attention.

Litavos quickly brushed his hair with his hands and tried to neaten his uniform, it had been over a week since he's last spoken to her and with the Yule ball approaching, was she waiting for him ask her or had she already been asked by another? He swiftly approached the group. The girls wearing blue uniforms looked at him suddenly which startled him. "Fleur can I have a word in private please?"

The girls around her started giggling which made his face redden, "Si" she smiled beautifully as she followed him to a quiet corridor.

They stood before each other quietly, neither of them of them said a word but they looked at each other calmly, "Fleur, sorry I couldn't find you sooner, so much has been happening since the first task"

"It's alright, my fault as well" Fleur said, "So everything ok?"

"Yes, everything, well most things are going to plan, I actually wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Yule ball with me?" Litavos was red now and Flur's face blushed suddenly.

"Yes, of course!" she beamed, she wrapped her arms around Litavos in an embrace, "You would not believe how many have tried to ask me already" Litavos didn't really know how to respond to her sudden embrace, she was warm and gentle, she smelled of sweet perfume and her composure was elegant. He mimicked her actions and wrapped his hands around her waist and stared deeply into her eyes. "You're learning" Fleur teased kissing him on the cheeks again.

This was when Fleur's previous flirtation towards him finally sinked in, how could he have been so oblivious! Fleur had certainly warmed to him surprisingly quickly since their first meeting but the longer he spent time in her company, the stronger his feelings towards her.

They tightly embraced one another for a few moments until Litavos realised Hermione was probably waiting for him in the library, "I promised to help Hermione with some research about mushrooms, I'll see you later, ok?" Litavos said after they released each other from their embrace. Fleur raised an eye brow sceptically.

"Find me after dinner" she kissed him on the cheeks and walked off while running her hand ran through her long silvery hair in a blushed state.

He soon arrived in the library where Hermione sat with a small pile of books on the table, each with different mushrooms as covers. "How's the studying going?" he asked seating himself beside Hermione.

Hermione looked at him from across the table, his face still blushed from the encounter with Fleur, he felt overwhelmed with what had happened, Fleur was all he could think about, "What did Fleur say"

"She said yes" Litavos beamed redly.

"Ron's not going to believe she said yes to you" she giggled with her hands in front of her mouth.

"Why not?"

"He's been talking about asking her himself, are you going to tell him?" Hermione grinned.

He thought for a few moments, "No, I want to see his reaction in at the ball" he smirked "Have you asked anyone yet?"

Hermione went quiet before her face started turning pink, "I might have…"

"Harry? Ron?"

Hermione sighed shook her head without saying a word. "Anyway back to mushrooms" Litavos said changing the awkward topic.

Hermione felt relieved with this and then started talking about the different types of mushrooms and how they relate to each other. Although they didn't actually accomplish anything during their studies leading up to dinner time, he enjoyed the conversation with her even if he had no interest in mushrooms whatsoever, it served as a nice distraction for the upcoming events, for both of them.

He joined Hermione for dinner on the Gryffindor with a younger girl with ginger hair and Neville Longbottom, despite being present in Gryffindor since September, he was yet to meet many of them personally who weren't in any of his lessons. Plates were soon filled with food and goblets with various juices and waters and people started digging in, "You haven't met Ginny have you?" Hermione said to Litavos beside her.

He glanced over to Ginny sitting opposite and was instantly reminded of Ron, "Are you a…"

"I'm Ron, George and Fred's sister if that's what you're asking" she interrupted. She caked a Yorkshire pudding with mashed potato and hovered it over her plate with her fork, "So you're the one who killed the dragon?"

"What kind of question is that for someone you've just met?" Hermione snapped.

"What, I just want to know if it was really him who killed it" Ginny glared at Hermione.

Litavos glanced over to Ginny, despite her outspoken introduction, her youthful nature was somewhat refreshing, "It was me, the mighty dragon slayer, the Wizard who's possesses the power of the moon or whatever people are calling me nowadays" he laughed.

"That's amazing, how did it feel?" Ginny replied eagerly, she leaned up towards him from her chair.

Litavos paused for a moment, "It didn't feel of anything, I don't regret anything or feel accomplished for killing something so big if that's what you're asking… no I guess I killed it out of pity" he said slowly.

Ginny blinked "Why did you pity him?", Hermione and Neville who had remained quiet during the lunch cast their attention towards Litavos.

He stabbed his fork into a potato and lifted it in the air, "Imagine how you'd feel if you were taken from your friends, family and possibly even children, chained up, denied any form of freedom. That's how I saw the dragon, for a short period of time he or she was given the illusion of having an egg, something so simple but from being chained up to having something you can treasure and look after only to have it taken away from you in the name of entertainment… I killed it to spare him or her a life of false promises and agony" he finished darkly while the potato fell from the fork and bounced from the plate onto the floor.

The three remained silent while pondering what he had said, even the eager Ginny had to think about this. "He's right" Hermione said "Any form of slavery is completely wrong, even though killing anything is cruel, it's better to die quickly than live a life of pain, I'm not saying I agree nor disagree with his actions though"

"So you would rather die than be chained up?" Ginny joked making Hermione frown in response.

"I didn't mean it like that but if forced in the situation, who knows what I'd choose"

The dinner soon ended and Litavos followed the Gryffindor's through the hall while keeping out an eye for Fleur but while doing so, he abruptly bumped into Luna while walking past the Ravenclaw table. "Oh hello Litavos" Luna smiled after stopping him in his tracks.

He looked down at Luna after just realising what had happened, "Sorry for bumping into you, busy hall huh" he smiled.

"I heard what had happened to Professor Flitwick, they say someone had managed to find a way inside his office before he collapsed in front of them" Litavos rolled his eyes.

I wonder who what was… Litavos thought to himself, "At least he can recover but he was very eccentric when I spoke to him"

"Well he did spend 5 hours helping a fifth year test whether a spell effected the weight of a feather the other day, many of the feathers broke in the process though but there you go" Luna said. Before Litavos could reply, Fleur approached the two of them and stared at Fleur for a moment, "Hello Fleur" Luna said happily.

"Hi… I came to speak with Litavos" Fleur said.

"We were just talking about Professor Flitwick" Luna carried on without noticing the subtle hints by Fleur.

"Luna, me and Fleur need to speak alone if you don't mind, I'll see you around" Litavos said rather insistently.

"Bye, you need to show me that water book thing at some point, I'm curious to see how they live" Luna said before skipping off into the crowd.

Fleur looked at Litavos unsurely, "We're just friends" he said.

"You certainly know how to choose them" Fleur said with sarcasm as they left the great hall, Fleur linked her hands tightly around Litavos's palm. She soon eased up and they walked together around the quieter parts of the school where she enlightened Litavos with her day. Although being interested in what she had to say, being the inquisitive mage he was, his mind kept abruptly flashing back to the conversations with Hermione and Luna, at least learning about mushrooms had some purpose to it.

He walked with Fleur just outside Hogwarts where she stared at him warmly, "Have a good night" she sweetly said before kissing him on the cheeks, Litavos returned a kiss for the first time and felt the touch of her smooth left cheek with his lips, Fleur's cheeks reddened and she departed after a few final words.

Litavos watched as Fleur strolled down to the carriage, his instincts were to accompany her to the door step and regretted staying behind at the castle while he watched from a distance. The more he spoke to her, the more human she appeared, the embodiment of an elf was slowly fading and now he could see her for who she really is, as human as the next and yet he felt the excitement and fascination slowly fading like a candle on its final flame.

The end of term drew to a close, lessons had finished and many of the students which included the majority of third years and below and any of the older students wanting to get out of the ball, which turned out to be quite a few. The young mage didn't have a home to go back to without any teleportation and even if he miraculously found his way home, the legion may be waiting for him. No he didn't mind at all, snow now covered the grounds which reminded him much of Northrend and he wasted no time in using the snow and ice to further his studies in frost magic which we will get to in just a moment…

Harry, Ron and Hermione had chosen their partners although Hermione's still remained a mystery, who was this valiant gentleman? Well that's a spoiler for further down (unless you've read the book or watched the film. You probably have) so I'll keep my lips sealed while I narrate the story. The quieter halls of Hogwarts were the perfect traps for the Weasley brothers, cakes were cursed so watch yourself when wondering the corridors, I would advise keeping away from either twins between the hours of 11:00 – 4:00 unless it's dinner, in that case it would be safer to eat with the Slytherins, on second thought, avoid supper altogether especially if you're a Gryffindor.

It was Christmas day so the day for celebrations had begun. The Gryffindor tower was filled with present opening and shared excitement between the students. Presents were ripped open and wrapping paper littered the floor, faces beamed with new toys and clothing while other sobbed over their annual bright pink jumpers knitted by some distant relative. Harry himself received many presents including a new woolly jumper and many sweets, but who didn't get sweets at Christmas? Filling your mouth with processed sugary goodness is arguably one of the best bits about Christmas!

The three met in the commons room, their brightened faces eager to show off all of their new gifts. They chatted to each other for a few moments before Hermione noticed something off. "Where's Litavos?" she suddenly asked.

Harry and Ron's faces went blank in an instant when they looked at each other, "Urrmm…" Ron paused.

Hermione frowned "Don't tell me you've left him in bed without telling him!"

Harry thought back for a moment to the morning's events, "I don't actually remember him being around last night, or the night before in fact…" he said quietly.

"Well he's always going off in the morning to see his Hippogryth, maybe he's doing the same?" Ron asked.

"But it's Christmas"

"Maybe he doesn't celebrate Christmas from where he comes from?" Ron added, Hermione reluctantly agreed, what other explanation could there be? They decided to go down to breakfast, he hadn't shown any excitement towards Christmas even when it was mentioned, while they were busy discussing what presents they were hoping for, he would be preoccupied with magic.

Litavos was where you might expect, in the now snowy clearing inside the forest, he had been meditating with his legs crossed since the day before Christmas eve in exactly the middle of the circle clearing. His Azeroth robes were removed except for some thin trousers which were now wet from the snow. His bare skin was exposed to the constant bitter sting of the cold, like a dagger repeatedly stabbing into one's body, but he did not move or show any sign of discomfort. Around his neck he had a sapphire tooth dangling down while attached to some string, the tooth is another artefact he came in possession off and shared a similar origin to his staff. The tooth glowed brightly as arcane swirled around the mage's veins, its power used to detect the strength of one's mana as well as slightly enhancing the output.

Since reading the book about frost magic he was determined to learn how to absorb water particles into his body and then apply that to his mana. The process proved to take longer than he had initially anticipated but he wasn't interested in things like Christmas, to him the only way of celebrating the time of the year was to live in it, feel the energy of the world and appreciate it properly. In addition to his meditation another development had changed, his hair was blue and he looked slightly older. Yes you heard that right, Litavos was born with blue hair but soon turned it brown when he joined the Gilnean guild as a way for fitting in, people used to stare at his strange blue hair and would ask 'why is your hair blue?', but now, after meeting so many strange individuals, he accepted his natural long hair and thought it felt suitable given the season.

After a day deep meditation he finally opened his eyes for the first time, they were met with the deep whiteness of the snow which blinded him for a few moments while he gathered his bearings. His lower half of his body was buried under the snow, numb and in the same position. He looked around again and soon noticed that Malfurion was missing before realising what had happened to him, "That's right, Hagrid said he would find some shelter" he said while covering most of his frozen body with his robes and picking up the staff of Malygos, despite the numbness all over his body as well as his stiff joints, he used mana as a source of protection from the elements. His bones clicked as he stretched in different locations to loosen up his joints and he breathed in the cool air deep into his lungs before exhaling a cloud of icy smoke. It was an early morning and the sun was steadily rising over the horizon, without a second thought of those who were probably looking for him, he decided to go on a nice stroll in the forest.

He was alert now more than he had ever been, his eyes darted through the forest with every movement, from the smallest insect or the cheekiest squirrel was now visible and he wondered through like an elf on the hunt. Small mushrooms with snow like hats took shelter from the cold under large trees and deer leaped through shrubs in small packs, he was fascinated by everything. His ears soon detected laughter in the distance and he moved through the forest to see what the fuss was about.

Just outside of the forest Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Weasley twins were in the middle of a snow ball fight. Balls were thrown in all directions while they ran around the deep slow laughing wildly as they dug their hands into the snow and threw it at the nearest person, Hermione stood out of the way and watched while the boys enjoyed themselves.

Litavos walked near the edge of a forest and leaned on a tree and watched from a distance, his bare feet buried in the slow while he smiled warmly at the excitement coming from their laughter. His wide sapphire eyes then turned to Hermione, she looked uncomfortable and cold but seemed to tolerate it as much as a High elf would tolerate wine produced by a gnome, sometimes it's best to let people stick with what makes them comfortable.

Hermione watched calmly while snowballs were tossed in different directions but as her eyes were fixed on Ron who stood 50 meters away from the forest, her expression then changed when seeing a figure leaning against a tree. Her composure lead to her feeling agitated and uncomfortable, was someone presumably spying on them from a distance? Who was this person? "Harry… Ron, who's that?" Hermione asked uneasily when they had stopped throwing snowballs at each other.

They all turned and looked at the shadowed person beside the tree, neither of them recognised him and suspicion soon turned to action, "Shouldn't we tell someone?" Hermione said nervously while Harry, Ron and the twins gathered their wands.

"It could be anyone, maybe someone from Hogsmead fancied a walk through the forest?" Geroge suggested walking beside Fred, Harry and Ron towards the character.

"I don't think so, it seems too… convenient for him to just appear like that" Hermione then said.

"The Goblet…" Harry said with suspicion, since he was entered into the tournament, he had his growing suspicions on how he was entered, was this shadowed person behind it?

Hermione cautiously nodded while following just behind Harry.

Litavos raised an eye brow curiously while the five slowly walked towards him with their wands unsheathed which pointed directly at him, they slowly launched themselves into a run and paced towards him.

He waited in the shadow of a thick branch before surprising them. He jumped out of his hiding spot in an attempt to scare them but instead they fired their wands almost instantly in his direction. He avoided their attacks while dodging each one by jumping out of the way, rolling on the snow and doing a back flip (Yes he can do back flips, deal with it). He landed back on his two feet and pointed his hand at them which glowed with arcane, "You did well" he laughed, "Maybe next time aim a bit higher ay?"

They looked at each other with confusion, "Litavos?" Hermione said in shock while she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his body, she was joined by the others who stood around him. "You're cold... very cold" Hermione said feeling his exposed skin, "Where have you been, and the hair?"

He paused for a moment, he had completely lost his sense of time, "What day is it?"

Ron looked to Harry in surprise, "What do you mean, it's Christmas"

"The feast of Wintervale, that would explain the snow balls" he laughed while the others didn't share the same expression, they themselves were freezing so they couldn't imagine how he was feeling so normal after being in the cold. "I've been in the forest for a few days if you wanted to know, it's beautiful this time of year"

"The feast of what?" Ron uttered.

"That's what time of year it is?" Litavos exclaimed as he breathed into his hands for warmth, "The Feast of Wintervale where the folk of the land come together for celebrations" he paused, "It's our equivalent of your Christmas"

"Where have you slept?" Hermione said louder than usual.

"I haven't really slept, it's more of a deeper form of meditation but I did it in the usual place, it's quite refreshing if you ask me" he smiled to Hermione and then picking up his prised staff from the ground.

Hermione then lectured him about the importance of sleep and the dangers of sleeping outside, although her words didn't mean anything to him, he appreciated the thought regardless. "We should be getting back to the castle and get dressed for the ball" Hermione said before they headed back to the dorms.

Hermione and Litavos walked behind and she looked at him for a moment, "Does Fleur know where you've been?" she said quietly to avoid the ears of those in front.

"The ball…" Fleur hadn't really entered his trail of thought until just now and thinking on it, knowing her she wouldn't be impressed at all if she knew he had spent the last few days in isolation but he was drawn to knowledge and now was the perfect time to allow his body to adapt to such conditions. "Let's hope she takes the news lightly" Litavos laughed as they entered the entrance hall although Hermione couldn't see the funny side.

Upon entering his dormitory and finding his bed he saw a piece of folded parchment in the middle. He opened the parchment which read as followed:

 _Dear Litavis Atkingston, I have been unable to find you in the school and the Gryffindor's I have asked didn't seem to know either. I hope you are well and are ready for our dance on Christmas evening. If by chance I do not see you before Christmas day then pick me out from my carriage on time so we can make our entrance._

 _Lots of Love, Fleur Delacour xxxx_

Litavos then realised he had nothing to wear for the ball and he passed around the dorm nervously, what was he going to do? His robes wouldn't be anywhere near smart enough to wear. "Litavos you have a present" Harry said in the middle of changing into his robes and pointed to a cardboard box beside his bed.

"Thank you Harry" he said placing the box on his bed. Tied to the string surround the box was a label which read " _Marry Christmas Litavos, I know this must be an upsetting time for you so please accept this gift from myself, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. Merry Christmas. – Dumbledore_ "

Inside the box was an expensive looking white shirt, black waist coat, black trousers and a new pairs of black shoes which fitted him just perfectly. He felt overwhelmed with this gift and wasted no time in putting on his new suit and after inspecting himself in the mirror, he thought he looked pretty good.

He received compliments and questions about his hair while he walked through the commons room but time was running out and he hurried through the corridors, narrowly avoiding couples already on their way to the hall and sprinting through quieter areas. He slid down the staircase rails past unsuspecting students and swiftly landed at the bottom. Outside was a path down to the carriage which was marked by days of footprints, he slid down the trail towards the carriage while Beauxbaton girls stepped to the side to avoid him and shouted aggressively to him in French.

He came to a standstill just outside the carriage and prepared to knock on the door, he quickly brushed his long blue hair which went down just above his shoulders and straightened his shirt. His was trembling lightly, his hands were shaking and his heart pumped furiously, why was it girls who always made his blood boil? He then breathed in and knocked on the door several times and waited. While waiting he realised he needed some sort of gift to offer her, what people did right? So using his magic combined with his meditation attempts he could finally use frost magic, carefully he moulded a piece of ice from his hand into a perfect heart which was completely smooth and transparent, he thought this looked pretty and quickly held it up to the sun to marvel at his work of art.

The door then opened and a delicate Fleur emerged, wearing a silk silver dress decorated with patterns on the way down. Her face reddened upon seeing Litavos while accepting his hand to help her out of the carriage. She stared at Litavos and moved her hands around his body and then the hair, "Your hair, it's changed?" she said dreamily.

"This is my natural hair colour, I thought I would change back just so you can see me for who I really am, a mage with blue hair" he blushed while Fleur looked over it approvingly. He then opened out his hand in front of Fleur and revealed the ice heart

Fleur was speechless, she accepted his token and spent many moments looking over it, "it's beautiful" she blushed while her eyes were fixed on Litavos.

"Not as beautiful as you" Litavos said soundly making Fleur's face go deep red, she continued dreamily staring at him before he grabbed her hands, "Even the most sacred stone in all of Azeroth from the rarest crimson sunset is nothing to how you look, I would travel continents and swim oceans just to gaze upon your beauty" he continued poetically until Fleur wrapped her arms around his body and kissed him on the lips multiple times.

"As would I, you are perfect" she replied softly and they held hands while strolling into the entrance hall.

The hall was packed by now as couples and dance partners when they arrived. Students from each and every house and school wearing all kinds of different coloured dresses and robes milled around until the time doors were to be opened.

When they entered it seemed everyone were stopped in their conversations at once and they all stared in awe at Fleur's dress and the person walking beside her. Men dreamed of having Fleur as a partner and even now her Vella charm worked her magic, all of the heads were turned and talk was now on Fleur. Her majestic aurora stunned the attendees, girls looked in jealously while she confidently strode through with her blue haired mage, also known as the champion of Azeroth or the Dragon Slayer.

"Isn't that Litavos?" Padma Patil said amongst the crowd.

Her dancing partner Ron quickly kneeled down to avoid Flur's gaze but was shocked when he saw Litavos accompanying her, after the two were out of sight Ron turned to Harry, "Did you see that, Litavos and…"

"I saw it" Harry said unbelievably before turning his attention to the Slytherin's who were walking from the dungeon, all with their sinister looking outfits which looked more like funeral outfits than something you'd wear to a ball but who am I, the narrator to judge someone's sense of style.

Near the front of the entrance stood Fleur and Litavos who some thought looked like a genie because of the blue hair and the sapphire tooth necklace dangling around his neck in sight but Fleur seemed to be enchanted by his looks and she stayed close to him while the room filled up.

Cedric and Cho joined them at the front and he smiled when he joined them, "Hey Litavos" Cedric exclaimed happily while glancing at Fleur, "didn't expect to see you two together"

Litavos and Fleur looked at each other for a moment and then back at Cedric, "We've been talking since before the tournament so I guess it just… happened" the mage smiled.

"I get it" he winked, "I hope your dance moves are up to scratch, I imagine we're going to lead the first dance so try not to slip up"

"I'm more worried about dancing too well, don't want to take away any of the limelight from the brave Hufflepuff champion and his damsel" Litavos winked back to Cedric and Cho.

"Well if it's a competition you want, then you're on" Cho said confidently while holding onto Cedric's arm.

Litavos looked to Fleur who was well composed in her dress and her hair was done up well. "I hope your dancing lives up to the expectation" Fleur said, she knew she was a fine dancer, she had been dancing since she could walk but what about her partner? She had only seen him cast powerful spells and take on dragons but could his dancing live up to dance she had dreamed about since the start of the tournament, what if he failed?

"Let's not worry about our expectations, we are here to dance and I plan on paying all of my attention on you instead of what everyone else is doing, if we can feel and breathe the moment then the only thing we'll have to worry about is stopping ourselves" Litavos said deeply while standing very close to Fleur.

Cedric on the other hand was too deep in conversation with Cho as they shared many words but these words are private so I doubt they'd want me spilling their flirtatious language to the audience, instead let's speed up the conversation and get the ball rolling! (pun intended)

The Durmstrang students finally arrived through the oak door and was led by their headmaster, Karkaroff and his beautiful dance partner in a pretty dress while the rest were also immaculate for the dance, fancy outfits and pretty dresses are everything you need for a good ball.

Professor McGonagall then instructed all of the champions to wait behind while the rest of the attendees entered the hall, Fleur was eager to burst into the hall and so wanted to stand at the front of the line so she could become the centre of attention. Litavos didn't really care about the glamour but knew it meant a lot to Fleur so waited with her for the time to come. He noticed Harry with his dance partner and shot him a quick nod before getting back to Fleur who could only talk about dancing. Hermione soon joined with Krum at her side, her hair was made and she wore an elegant dress, all of the champions and their partners stared at her, how had this ugly duckling turned into a swan they imagined, not that she was ugly in any way before but to imagine the quiet girl who would spend all day studying and come out as the dance partner to a champion, all of the girls who used to pick on her would be jealous beyond belief.

She approached Harry and his partners and stuttered a few words before smiling at Litavos from the staircase, she saw Fleur by his side and felt happy that Fleur had accepted his offer. By now everyone except the champions had entered the hall and all of the champions and their fine partners were feeling the pressure, they had to walk out in front of everyone and dance.

They were then instructed to line up with their partners at their sides, Fleur and Litavos were at the front and she eagerly waited for the doors to open. Litvos linked hands with Fleur and stared deeply into each other. Fleur was tempted to kiss him there and then but she resisted the urge.

They instantly walked in the middle of the crowded hall with all of the attendees watching with fascination as the champions and their personally selected dancing partners walked through the hall towards the head table at the end. Fleur beamed at everyone around the tables and Litavos's face lit up while he took in the impressive decorations from around the hall which he mentioned that he'd never seen anything like it before.

The champions sat at the head table and tucked into their Christmas meals. Litavos and Fleur sat on the centre table beside Cedric and Cho and Viktor and Hermione. Fleur spoke vividly of Beauxbaton academy during the meal to Litavos which he compared to some of the cities in Azeroth and partially talked about Dalaran's beautiful architecture and that it the city itself floated in the sky, although it may have seemed like Fleur wasn't as impressed with the Christmas decorations, one couldn't help but think of home this time of year, Litavos himself was missing out of this year's Feast of Winter Veil, he missed drunk dwarves dancing to the sound of gnomes playing flutes, mages conjuring fireworks and the delicious food. One thing both celebration's had in common was the gathering of friends and family, the warmth of a hearth and the laughter of children opening presents, he was taken back to happier times.

After the tables were cleared and the Hogwarts special band had started playing some slow rhythmic tune which signalled the start of the dance. Litavos looked to Fleur with a serious expression on his face "Fleur, will you be the first to accept my invitation for a dance?" Fleur blushed red and wasted no time in gently accepting his offer, holding it before they walked into the dance floor.

With his hand on her waist, they glided through the dance floor together, each taking it turn to lead the direction in a mutual partnership. He stared deeply into her bright blue eyes, he felt a million different emotions at once, the sky of Northrend… how he missed it but now all of his feelings were channelled into Fleur alone. She remained close to Litavos, holding him tightly as if the world itself would collapse when they broke apart, the sweet scent of rose scented of her delicate pale skin, he closed his eyes for but a moment and savoured everything about her, they passed other dancers without a care, their attention was fixed on themselves.

Cedric and Cho found themselves beside Litavis and Fleur and so their friendly competition could begin. They danced around the dance floor trying to outdo each other, Cedric spun Cho in a twist before re-joining their hold. He smirked in Fleur's direction when they passed, "Spin me" Fleur said while slowly moving their feet to the music.

Litavos was managing to keep up with Fleur's impressive movements and once an opening in the middle of the floor appeared, he spun Fleur into its direction. She spun multiple times and while doing this, Litavos cast small sparks of arcane in her direction with the gentle flick of his hands which seemed to spin alongside her, flashes of purples and blues sparked around her while attendees gasped in awe at the spectacle. He then rubbed his hands together and breathed into his cupped hands and let what arcane channelled inside loose towards Fleur, an arcane butterfly fluttered in her direction and she stopped to face the mage with a blushed smile, the butterfly then kissed her on the lips before turning to dust.

The attendees clapped at this display of arcane and Livatos noticed Cedric's face drop from their performance, Fleur then excitedly joined Litavos almost overwhelmed, she kissed him deeply on the lips, "That was beautiful" she said with her sweet French accent, she kissed him on the cheeks and they continued dancing through the night.

After the ball had officially ended, the crowd dispersed into different directions and Litavos and Fleur remained in the hall after it was emptied, they stood in the centre with their arms still wrapped around each other's body, Litavos had never experienced anything like this and he felt at peace without excitement or nerves "I never thought I'd experience some so…"

"So magical" Fleur finished his sentence, she then look his hand and held it tightly, "come with me". They strolled through the chilly night with their hands wrapped around each other and constantly looking at each other with their beaming faces. They soon arrived outside one of the isolated watch towers and sat down looking over the darkened countryside, the moon was high and full and it beamed down like a Elune herself was watching over them. Fleur opened her small purse and removed a small cardboard box, she then removed a long white cigarette and placed it in her rose lips, with a quickly flick of her wand a small flame appeared which lighted its end while her lips gently pressed on the tip, she looked at Litvos while taking a long drag and exhaling a smooth steam of smoke from her virgin lungs.

Litavos didn't mind Flur's habit as he was used to pubs being filled with dense tobacco smoke from the dwarves with their pipes. He wrapped his hands around Fleur's cold body in an embrace. Fleur couldn't resist any longer, she kissed him deeply on the lips and one thing lead to another. They quickly removed each other's clothes and Litavis pierced deep inside Fleur's body with his staff. Fleur gasped while kissing him as much as possible.

Fleur's orgasm's were cut off from Litavos's relentless kissing, he felt like an animal as he pushed deeper each time, Fleur's pushed against him in motion and while in the climax they stared into each other's eyes once more before collapsing on the ground in exhaustion.

They lay naked beside each other, exhausted after the onslaught, they couldn't take their eyes off each other, they had bonded, joined together and they now felt physically attached to one another. Fleur lit another cigarette and blew the warm smoke from her lungs in Litavos's direction, he breathed the smoke deeply into his own. Fleur looked tiredly at Litavos and smiled, she held the cigarette in between her index and middle finger and occasionally bought it to her rose lips and slowly blew out the smoke. They had no blankets except from their clothes and feeling her cold body, he wrapped his arms around her and warmed his own body with his magic. This comforted her and she slowly drifted off to sleep in the mage's arms.

The following morning Fleur woke to the sound of a flock of birds singing their morning rhymes as they glided through the Scottish skies, it was still very cold and much of the surrounding area was covered in thick snow and chilling winds wrapped around the school. She was filled with sweet memories of the previous night, everything from the dance to cigarettes and sex was perfect. She lay inside Litavos's embrace, he had wrapped her around his body to stop the cold from biting her fragile skin, his body was warm despite being naked and just figured it was a part of his strange magic he was capable of using.

Litavos soon woke when he felt Fleur's movements and slowly loosened his grip, "That was nice" the blue haired mage smiled while they sat up and watched the sun rising over the horizon.

"If only it could last longer, but out of all everyone I could have shared this experience with, I'm happy it was with you" Fleur smiled back but she looked away from his eyes and onto the floor, "Do you think it could ever work between us?..." Fleur then said unsurely out of nowhere.

Litavos paused for a moment, "Do you mean us as a relationship?" he then said in the same tone.

Fleur nodded lightly, "The last few months have been amazing, really amazing, I can't even begin to express how much you mean to me, I'm drawn to you and I don't even know why, do you feel the same way?" Fleur asked leaning close to Litavos.

Silence fell on Litavos while he thought over Fleur's question, of course he felt attracted to her, "Since the day I first laid eyes on you, I felt something. I don't know if it was love, maybe curiosity… the idea of love is foreign to me but the longer I'm around you, the closer I feel to you, it's like you are a part of me, If I were Malfurion Stormrage then you are Tyrande Whisperwind, that is how I feel about you" Litavos finished the best he could and kissed Fleur on the lips to confirm his feelings.

Fleur felt guilty about questioning their feelings to each other, the ball was magical and if that wasn't enough proof then some would think her blind, she needed a cigarette badly but refused to smoke one, "Promise me you'll never leave out of choice"

"I promise" these words were said too lightly for what the promise meant, although he would stay true to the promise for the time being, he knew time had a mind of his own, he did not know what would come in the future but feelings and emotions are too easily manipulated and misguided…

Next chapter: the second task

 **Author's notes;**

Sorry to keep you waiting for the chapter, I've had quite a busy schedule lately so I haven't really had the time to continue writing, the next chapter will be out by Tuesday. I have the general story planned out over the course of the remaining potter years, I'll try and work with Litavos's character and see how he can affect the overall story. I have a few ideas.

 **A question from a follower** ; "Are you going to have Litavos share his knowledge with Harry, I'd like to see harry have the skill and power to become a mage"

That idea has never really crossed my mind but it's a good one, as Harry is already naturally powerful for a wizard it's possible with help from a magical artefact he could learn. Maybe over time he could slowly learn how to use wandless magic, it would be interesting to develop as a plot so you'll have to wait and find out if Harry successfully learns.

Feels free to ask any other questions relating to the story, I'll be happy to answer them :)


End file.
